History Repeating Itself
by Lonely-writer-girl
Summary: So this basically what I think would happen if Meredith and Derek's daughter was an intern at Grey Sloan Memorial hospital. Zola or Bailey didn't happen, Meredith had the baby two years after the plane crash although she gave birth to her daughterer during a storm like in 9x24. Oc
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Grey's anatomy or any of its amazing characters. Also I'm sorry if this is filled with spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm severely dyslexic

Chapter 1: mistakes happen

Ridley Grey Shepard loved her parents, she really did but sometimes she wished she wasn't their daughter. It wasn't because she was rebelling against them or thought they were embarrassing, actually she thought they were both amazing and kinda like gods in their own way. It was because of their greatness people expected greatness from her and feared that she would be a disappointment in comparison. Not that she had told anyone other than her best friend Matt but she knew he would never tell anyone. This is why after hours of smiling and pretending to be the perfect replica of both her parents, she felt she had to expect for her internship orientation party. This also how her and Matt found themselves in a club called pandora although as soon as they got there Matt had left her to hook up with a pretty blonde, leaving Ridley alone.  
Despite wearing a red studded shoulder which went to just above her knees and hugged to her body showing off her figure, red shoes, a grey blazer plus her dark curly brown hair in loose messy curls, dark smoky eye make up, red velvet lipstick, matching jewellery, she still looked like she belonged yet somehow shined bright.

" hey can I get a beer and whatever the pretty lady in the red wants?" A random guy who had just came to the bar said looking at her

" oh are you talking about me?" She said giving the man the once over, she actually saw that he was really attractive and maybe could be even described as hot

" yeah although to be fair you're the prettiest person in this whole bar so what will it be" he said giving her a charming smile

" I'm ok on the drink front to be honest, I already have one" she said holding up her glass as she went back to her phone looking at random thing

" I'm Mason, do you come her a lot? I'm sorry that such a lame thing to say, I never do this" he said giving her that prize winning smile again

" is that so? Anyways what your story?" Mason said as he down on the bar stool next to her, feeling braver than he been before

" my story? What makes you think I have one?" She said moving her body towards him something about this strange man pulled her towards him

" maybe it's the small scar on your arms or the sadness in your eyes, anyway everyone has a story" he said taking a sip from his drink

" I don't have one at least not one worth telling, what about you?" She said wanting the conversation to stay away from her and her life story

" me neither at least not one in Seattle I just moved here from England" he said as she finally placed the slight accent she was hearing

"Wow that's bit of a distance, why?" She found herself asking, despite that it broke every rule in her book

" I need a change I guess plus I got a job offer here so thought I would take it. What about you, I mean what's your name? Where are you from?" He said taking in everything about her from her perfect dark curly hair to her silky smooth skin

" oh I'm Rid and from here, I moved back a couple of months ago I'm ... a singer" she lied hoping he wouldn't notice and ask more question

" singer?! Are you good? Maybe you could sing for me sometime" he said wanting to know more about the mysterious girl from the bar

" yeah maybe, you know I should be going its getting kinda late" she said downing the rest of her drink as she looked at her phone noticing that Matt had texted tell her he had went to the blonde's place and not to wait up for him

" yeah I guess you should" Mason said taking another sip of his beer looking her as she said her goodbye and walked out of the bar

The next morning

All of a sudden the small brick apartment was filled with the sound from Ridley's alarm, which she quickly hit with hand causing it to fall off the bedside table with a bang which lead to a grunting noise for an unknown source. As Ridley got up from the bed she saw that she was not alone in the bed as memories from the night before began to flood her head, she grabbing her housecoat from the chair it was laying on and covered herself up before trying to move away from the bed. Unfortunately she stood on a squeaky floorboard causing the sleeping figure to awake

" good morning, where are you going?" Mason asked as he moved to looked at her better

" I'm sorry but I kinda need to go, I'm already running late for work so ...you know" she said suddenly feeling very awkward about the whole thing

" yeah of course I'm so sorry, so this was fun maybe we should do hang out or something? He said quickly getting dressed but never really taking his eyes off her

" or something, I'm sorry but I really need to get ready so I'm going for a shower and when I get back you shouldn't be here ok" she said flashing him her cheeky smile while still trying to be polite

She quickly showered and got dressed noticing that Mason had actually although not before leaving her his number on her bedside table, she went into Matt's bedroom and grabbed some clothes from him before taking her stuff and heading out of the door. When she got to the car park she noticed some people,who looked familiar from the orientation party the night before, looking nervous although to her she always loved this hospital. She headed to the intern locker room where she saw Matt

" hey here I grabbed you some clothes to change into so you don't smell of booze on your first day" she said handing him the clothes she took from from his room

" thank you so much, what would I do without you? Anyways how was your night?" He asked buttoning his shirt that he had just put on

" well...-" she began although she interrupted by a familiar voice summoning all the interns to follow him to the or room

Dr Owen Hunt, who was the chief of sugary but was also married to her mom's best friend Cristina,was someone she had know her whole life as uncle Owen the man who would look after her and sneak her into the gallery to see her parents perform sugary.

" Each of you comes here today hopeful, wanting in on the game. A month ago, you were in med school being taught by doctors. Today... you are the doctors. The seven years you spend here as a surgical resident will be the best and worst of your life. You will be pushed to the breaking point. Look around you. Say hello to your competition and to your new team . Eight of you will switch to an easier specialty. Five will crack under the pressure. Two of you will be asked to leave. This is your starting line. This is your arena. How well you play, that's up to you, so get changed into your scrubs and meet your attending" Owen said giving the famous Richard Webber intern speech

As the intern began to exit the OR and head back towards the intern locker room, Ridley held back so she could talk to Owen who sensed she wanted to tell him something

" what's up Rid?" He said with a hint of humour in his voice

" listen I tried really hard to not tell people who I am last night and I'd like it if just for a little while longer no one who I am or anything about me" she said awkwardly not really knowing what she expected Owen to do about it

" ok I'll tell everyone to keep it on the down low but you know that they will find out, hiding who your are is not a long term solution" he said holding the door open for her as they left the OR room

" I know but as soon as they know, they'll think I'm being treated unfairly or I cheating my way into this programme or into the medical field" she said a little defeated, it always came down to this

" but you didn't, your parents would never do that. Have you talked to your mom I mean for what your aunt Cristina told me about their intern year, she went through the same thing?" He said stopping at the nurses desk to check on his patients

" yeah that's actually a good idea, I need to tell her something anyway. I go and speak to her during my break" she said leaving him to enter the intern locker room where she began to get dressed next to Matt

She knew had to tell Matt about what happened last night with that guy from the bar but she figured it was one night and she'd never see him again so what did matter. Just she was about to say something to him a familiar face came through the door. Alex Karev.

" umm...Peterson, jones,Adams, Wyatt, oh and Rid you're with me too" he said noticing the glare in her eyes as he said her name earning her a couple of strange looks from her fellow interns

" so who wants to present?" Alex said as they enter one of his patients rooms, he motioned for Ridley to present the patient to the room

" ok jake aged 7 was admitted last night with sever abdominal pain" she said reading the young boys chart trying to work out what it could be in her head

" what would you do now?" Alex asked her, he still thought it was strange that the little girl he had once seen running around the hospital was here now in front of him practicing medicine

" we would need do to MRI and CT in order to see more and figure out what the problem is, what that means is that we need to take a couple of pictures of your insides to see what is causing the pain" she told the little boy who was beginning to relax a bit more

" ok Dr why don't order them and then page me and a general surgeon if need ok? You're the intern on this case, remember that the first rule of treating children which it goes beyond cutting and slicing" he said as he led the group of intern away to see the next patient

Ridley began to test the boy's abdomen for tenderness while chatting to him about superheroes and villains to try and distract him from the pain. When she was finished she went to the nurses desk to order a MRI and a CT, after being told that it was free and she use it straight away she went back to Jakes room to him down to the scanner

" oh that's not good" she said as she looked at the scans as they came up and saw what she thought looked like liver failure or maybe a liver defect either way to need to tell her mom ad her uncle Alex

-Greys anatomy-

" hey Dr Karev here are a copy of Jakes scans, I'm just about go and find Dr Grey to get her opinion on it" she said knowing that if she showed enough independence people might respect her an individual

" yeah that's sounds like a plan, when you're finished there maybe you see if you can fit his sugary with both our timetables and maybe you could even scrub in" he said knowing that this is the one thing she would love

" really? Thank you so much, I'll go and do that right now" she said as she down the hall to find her mom

" I think I saw her in the attending staff room" he called after her, heading in the other direction

As she approached the attending staff she felt a little weird about having to knock on the door rather than walking right in like she was used, after she knocked she heard her fathers voice telling her that he would be right out

" oh hi Rid how's your first day so far?" He asked overwhelmed at the image of his little girl in her scrubs with her lab coat and soft curls pinned up into a neat ponytail

" great actually I got to diagnose my first patient and might even get to scrub in on a sugary, which reminds me have you seen mom?" she said knowing she call them by their professional names but it was out of habit just to call Derek Shepard dad and Meredith Grey mom

"No sweetie I haven't but I think she might be in a sugary, did you check the OR board?" He asked his daughter who looked like she had forgotten the most obvious thing in the room

" no I didn't think of that, thank you" she said as she began to rush off again as her father gentle grabbed her arm to stop her running off

" hold on I want you to someone before you go" he said letting her into the staff room to reveal a room she knew all to well from spending long days in there colouring in

" fine but if anyone ask you're giving me into trouble because I'm not your daughter but a regular screw up intern" she told him giggling slightly which abruptly stopped as she saw the man in front of her

"Like I would say anything. Ridley this is Dr Mason Ward, he's the new Orthopaedic Surgeon. Mason this is my brilliant daughter Lexie Grey Shepard but she goes by Ridley since it her middle name, shes an intern" he said telling them both new and old information that they had learnt from the night before

" nice to meet you Dr Ward, I'm looking forward to working with you" she soda trying to act polite and pretend this was the first time they had met

" yeah you too Dr, did you say you were heading to the OR board because I want to check when my next surgery was? Maybe you could show me the way?" He soda trying to think of an excuse to get her alone so they could talk

" yeah I was and I'd be happy to show the way, bye dad i got go and see mom but I'll come and find you later ok? Love you" she said as she stretch up to kiss him the cheek then motioned for mason to follow her

As soon as they exited the staff room she pulled him into the nearest elevator where she quickly made was empty before pressing the stop button to prevent anyone from coming in and hearing them

" what are you doing here?!" She demanding ignoring the look on his face which was both shock and surprise

" I told you last I got new job which was correct unlike the name you gave me Lexie?" He said for emphases, although he would never admit he actually found this whole thing funny

" I didn't lie I just prefer being called Ridley or Rid rather than Lexie, that's not me ...it's someone else ... Anyway that's not.. You get that we need to forget about what happened last right?" She said getting right to the point instead of continuing to ramble, in fear to might reveal to much

" I don't see why, it's not like anyone is going to figure it out" he said not seeing what she was getting at

" are you serious? You're an attending and I'm your into, not to mention you work with both my parents plus people who consider me as their niece" she said to ram the consequences of their actions into his head

" I get that but there's one thing you're forgetting" he said as he moved closer to her, pushing her against the wall

" oh and what is that?" She breathed trying to be strong rather than being drawn into this clearly heated moment

"This" he said as he passionately kissed her which she soon return with just as much heat however a few moments later he broke the kiss and pressed the button so he could walk out of the door leaving her to watch him walk away

" oh no" she said knowing this wouldn't end well

A/n: so let me know what you think by reviewing or pming me, I'd love to hear what you think good or bad, also let me know of any suggestion you have.


	2. Chapter 2: flaws and all

Chapter 2: flaws and all

" hey mom are you free for a consolation and possibly a chat too? I mean it will a while before we can perform the surgery" She asked peering her head into the small scrub room her mom was in after her surgery

" hey sweetie, actually I am this was my last surgery for the day. What you got?" She asked a they began towards the elevator to take them to the cafeteria

" a ten year old boy names Jake, he came in last night with abdominal pain so I did a work up on him and saw there was some kinda of mass which I thought could be liver failure or a defect" she said giving Meredith the scans which she looked at a gave a firm nod too

" yeah it is, we'll know more when we do the surgery. God I hate it when it's a kid, I'm guess we have to wait till your uncle Alex is available for the surgery" she said as she order their coffee and some food for them then paid for them

" yeah I put it on the board for 2:30 so we have a couple of hours before we have to go into surgery" she said pulling out a chair at the table they had chosen, a couple of tables away were her fellow interns who looked baffled

" meaning its plenty of time for you to spill whatever it is you want to tell me about" Meredith said knowing her daughter well enough to know when something is bothering her

"Ok one of two problems, is that I don't know how to deal with my fellow intern not including Matt finding out you and Dad are my parents" she said choosing the lesser of two evils to talk about first

" when I was an intern everyone thought I was entitled to get the best surgeries and therefore didn't need to try hard but that wasn't true I had to try twice as hard" she said knowing that this was going to come and how she felt

" just to prove your own talents, I get that. I though if I just acted professional in work and acted like half the staff wasn't my family I'd be okay but I can't do that" she said chuckling at her failed attempts of professionalism

Meanwhile on the intern table, everyone apart from Matt was staring at Meredith and Ridley have lunch and acting as what they thought was friends

"Seriously who is this chick? And how did she get to have foodwith Medusa?" Asked Katie, a tall dirty blonde with short straight hair who was taking a slip of her water

" forget that how did she get her to even like her? Medusa has snapping at me all day" said Chris who was eating an apple staring at Ridley

" maybe it's her...you know the golden child of Derek Shepard and Meredith Grey,not to mention the granddaughter of Ellis Grey, none of us have actually heard of surname yet" said sam an ambitious know it all that w doing everyone's head in already

"Omg I totally see it, she actually looks Medusa. They have the same face and eye" Katie said shocked as if she began to put all the piece of a puzzle together, although they were some unknown pieces missing

" that's why Dr Karev is letting scrub in on their surgery this afternoon because she's surgical royalty and the hospital is probably named after her" Sam said disgusted at how someone used money or their name to get ahead

" oh yeah her parents own the hospital, no wonder she go into this programme did she even go to med school?" Chris said although he couldn't believe someone who looked so sweet could do something so sneaky

" ok 1. The hospital is not called after her, it called Grey Sloan Memorial meaning two people with the name Grey and Sloan died and when they changed the name of the hospital they though it would be the best to respect their deaths" Matt said finally snapping at their judgements of his best friend

" fine it wasn't names after her but still her parents own it" Katie said saying what the other two were thinking

" yeah her parents own the hospital but they would never boost her career by using their status and Rid would never let them. She wanted to pay her own way through school and btw she did go med school and she graduated top of her class" Matt said grabbing his stuff so he could move to Meredith and Ridley's table

Back at Meredith and Ridley's table they were talking about ways to prove herself as an individual before pointing out that as long as she had Matt no one really mattered. Matt came and sat next to Ridley who was now in the middle of the two, he frustratedly slammed his water on the table along with the rest of his stuff. He knew that they wouldn't mind since he and Ridley has been best friends since they were about 12 and had met in school and therefore he was like a member of the family.

" what's up with you?" Ridley asked as she turned her body to see him better

" the idiots know about you having surgical blood in your veins or something, also they called you Medusa" Matt said slightly annoyed at their comments, he had always felt protective of Ridley

" oh well it was bound to happen sooner or later... I'm trying to accept it and move on, me and mom have talking about it" she explained as he gave her a strange look at this new approach

" which was one of two problems your having today, what's the other?" Meredith asked knowing that this next one was the one really worrying and stressing her out

" if I tell you, both of you, you can't judge me or yell at me" she said trying to put extra emphases on it

" ok we promise, you know you can tell us anything" Matt said beginning to really worry about her

" you know that new doctor, Mason Ward, well i kinda ... sorta...slept with him" she said suddenly finding her coffee cup really interesting as she studied it

" what today? How have you had time? I mean we've been working for like 17 hours and I've barely had to shower or eat" Matt said disbelieving, he had heard the many tales of the on call rooms from Meredith, Cristina and Alex

" no last night, we met at that bar and got talking then when I got your text I was about to leave..." She said drifting off as she relieved the memory of last night

" and I guess that wasn't the end of it?" Meredith asked knowing all to well what this could led to

" no I went back to bar where he was and kissed him which led to sex because just for once I wanted to Ridley the mysterious bar girl rather than Ridley related to Ellis/Meredith/Derek" she said even she couldn't believe she said that, it was as if she was ashamed but she wasn't

" hey it's okay,remember who you're talking to. The daughter of Ellis Grey plus this was how I met your dad and you know from your uncle Alex's stories that I was always sleeping with inappropriate men" Meredith said trying to make her feel better, she loved how open their relationship was compared to her and her mother's was

" I know and I was fine with it being a one off but then dad introduce me to him and I pretended I didn't know him which led to us kissing in the elevator...somehow" she admitted the final part of her confession

" ok so far no judge or yelling but I do have one question, how was the sex?" Matt said with a cheeky smile, his question transformed Ridley's gloomy face to break out in a big smile

" Omg it was mind blowing but not the point. You know normal daughters don't tell their mothers this kind of info! What should I do!?" She asked frustrated by their lack of help pr advice

" when it was your dad and me i tried to stay away from him, not that it did much good. If I was you I would go for it" she said with of a humour as if it was obvious thing in the world

" yeah semi agree with your mom I mean I get why you're hesitant but if you like him then just be careful" Matt said seeing both points of view, all he wanted to do was wrap her up in bubble wrap

" thanks this has been a big help really too notch but I got to go and do pre ops on Jake, bye" she said grabbing her lab boat and kissing her mom on the head before heading to the locker room to change her shirt

Later on that shift

Jake's surgery had shown them that he had liver failure meaning that as soon as they were finished Alex phoned UNOs to put him on the list for a new liver as soon as possible before his other organs began to shut down. They all scrubbed out in silence after Alex and Meredith ask Ridley to be the one to tell her about the liver failure to give her experience of telling family members even if it was a bad experience. While Ridley walked back to the waiting area where Jake's mum was waiting for news, she quickly pulled her hair out of its messy ponytail and let her natural curls fall down around her shoulders.

" Dr Grey Shepard how is he? Is he okay? " his mother asked worriedly, hoping all her prayers had worked

" Jake is fine he is in recovery just now but unfortunately there wast much we could, when we opened him up we saw that his liver was damaged beyond repair. Meaning he is not in liver failure-" she said watching the woman in front of her fall apart before she began sobbing

" no no no he can't- can't die, he's my baby" she said crying even harder as she dropped to the ground, her legs no longer able to hold her up

" Dr Karev has already UNOs so as soon as a liver comes in Jake will get it, if you can go to his room if you want he should be back by now" she said as she watched the crumpled woman wondered down the halls

Ridley could feel herself getting upset by the whole thing so rather than letting herself cry in front of everyone and look weak, she went to find the nearest on call room that was empty. All of a sudden so felt like she couldn't breathe so took her scrub top off and threw it across the room, leaving her in her vest sitting with her legs crossed on the bed hugging a pillow as she cried. She was barely aware of the door opening till a voice spoke

" hey you ok?" Mason said with a sad voice that only had concern and worry in it

" I'm fine" she said although they could both tell she wasn't but it was such an automatic response for her

" no you're not, what happened?" He said sitting on the bed next to her as he pulled her closer to him so that her head was leaning on his shoulder

" I just had to tell a mother that her 10 year old son was in liver failure and may or not get a liver in time. I just destroyed her life and what's worse was that I saw it destroy her right in front of me." She said as her voice began to break at the end as memory began to flash in her head

" shhh it's okay... You'll be okay" he said although he knew there was nothing he could really do to help her

" how? I'm weak and clearly not a good doctor" she said burying her head further into her shoulder as she cried at the thought

" you're not weak, you're human which only makes you a better doctor because you feel which can help you relate to patients better" he said lifting her head up so he could see her clear stained face better

" does it ever get easier" she said quietly as she finally stopped crying and was now tracing the lines on Mason's hand which were lying next hers

" no not really, I mean you become numb slightly but you also feel each loss however you also feel every win as well" he said trying to cheer her up which he was doing by just being near her

"I'm ok thanks...sorry breaking for down on you and getting your scrub top all wet" she said after a few moments of silence while staring at the wet patch on his top

" it's cool I don't mind, I mean clearly this was all a way to get me alone so you could have your way with me ... Again" he said as she began to get up from the bed and grab her scrub top off the floor as her pager went off while she was putting her top back on

" you caught me this was all a ploy to get you into bed ...again. I got to Matt ,i mean Dr Wyatt is paging me" she said heading towards the doors but just as she was about to leave she turned around to reveal a sad but a gentle smile

She tried to discreetly leave the on call room hoping no on would notice the fact they were there together although nothing really happened. She began to head to the tunnels where Matt had told her to meet him. They both knew the tunnels like the back of their hands since they had spent most of their teens in the tunnels studying

Meanwhile

Meredith saw Derek sitting at the table in the conference room with his laptop on front of him, she gentle opened the door not wanting to disrupt him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he half turned to see if it was Ridley or her since he knew it would one of them before kissing her hands

"Everything ok?" He asked knowing something was wrong as he spun around on his chair to face her and so she could sit on his knee

" Ridley just had to tell her first patient's mom that her ten year son has liver failure" she said knowing that they were both remembering their first time giving bad news

" how did she do?" He asked understand her concern for their daughter who was always very empathic with people

" she did great I think but after she told the mother I think she went away to cry, I tried to find but I couldn't" she said feeling a little defeated over it, whenever things like this happened all she want was to hug Ridley

" she'll be okay, she's tough just like you. It takes a lot to bring our daughter down but she is going to through the highs and low of being an intern. We just need to let her go through them knowing that we're here her" Derek said being the voice of reason as always to Meredith normal freak outs

" I know I just hate it that she has, all I want to do is shield her from the things I went through as an intern and a resident" Meredith said thinking about not only the wok side of things but about her relationship with Mason and how it could be similar to hers with Derek used to be at the beginning

"Yeah I don't think that a plane crash, a shooting and whatever else we went through before and after you were an attending" he said trying to reassure her as he gently stroked her knowing that it always calmed her down

" I guess you're right" she said kissing him softly

In the intern locker room, Matt and Ridley were changed out of their scrubs into their street clothes since they had finished their first 24 hour shift without any major problems like accidental killing someone. While they were in the tunnel they talked about everything and nothing, Matt helped her see that working as a doctor they would always be reminded that life was short and should be used well. Which got her thinking. While Matt told her all about their fellow interns and how he wanted to kill them

" hey you ready to go?" Matt said pulling his coat and bag on his shoulder standing next to her locker which was across from his

" yeah I am, I just want to go home to our apartment and sleep for a week" she sad both physical and emotional exhausted from their shift

"Till our next shift which is a night shift when the real crazies come out so you have that to look forward to" he said pulling her in a hug as they began to walk to the front door of the hospital

" you know what? I'll meet you in the car, there's something I have to do before I leave" she said spotting Mason across the room

" sure I just hope you know what you're doing" he said with a smile kissing her on the head like he would a sister then turned to head out the door to go to their car

Ridley quickly fixed her hair so it looked semi tamed and made sure her make up was a little neater than she thought it was before taping Mason on the shoulder

" you were right, before when you kissed me in the elevator" she said hoping he would understand what she was saying

"So what are you saying?" He said she was meaning what he thought, he wondered how a girl could affect him so much in such a short space of time

" I want to give this, us, a go but I'm not saying it is going to be easy" she sad wanting to make that point very clear before moving forward

"The best one never are" he whispered into her ear before walking away although he could still hear laughing at his comment before she left to go home

**A/n: so let me know what you think by reviewing or pming me, I'd love to hear what you think good or bad, also let me know of any suggestion you have.**


	3. Chapter 3: I am woman, hear me roar

Thank to you my new beta I'llAlwaysBeInEdwardsColdArms for working on this with me

Chapter 3: I am woman, hear me roar

" I thought after a week they might have gotten over it." Matt said talking about their fellow interns who still weren't talking to Ridley or Matt by proxy.

" I would say I care,but I don't." She said placing her now freshly clean hair in a loose braid. Feeling nice and clean after the quick shower she took halfway through her 48 hour shift.

"I know it's just, we have to work with these people for the next five years, I just think it would be nice to make some friends." he said tying his shoes then slightly kicking her when he was done.

"Why? I mean you've known me for 12 years and when have i ever made friends?" She said laughing as they walked out of the locker room.

"That's true I mean you do tend to make more enemies than friends, apart from me. We have never so much as fought before." Matt said giving her a friendly nudge while they walked down the halls.

" I know, no matter what I did or said I just couldn't shake you, plus I wouldn't be a Grey if I didn't take in strays" she said holding the door to the ER, they had both been paged there after they had taken their showers.

" I would give you into trouble for calling me a stray,but its true I basically lived with you when my mum was away to Paris or wherever." He said as they headed to the nurses desk to see who paged them.

" Ah Dr Wyatt, Dr Grey Shepard we have two in coming ambulances .One with a possible internal bleeding and one with a shattered leg so Wyatt you're with me.." Owen explained as he led them towards the ER doors to wait for the ambulances while putting on their trauma gowns.

" I guess that means you're with me Dr Grey Shepard" Mason interrupted as he approached them.

" Female, 26, she's was beaten by one or two males in the park, she's been coughing up blood" Nicole the paramedic said helping her partner get the gurney out of the ambulance as another came into the area.

"Hey Rid I think is our ambulance,come on." Mason said jogging slightly to get closer to the ambulance that was just parking with Ridley not far behind him.

"Male, 45, he was repairing his roof when he dropped a hammer on his toes then fell of his roof causing the nasty damage to his left leg" one of the paramedics told them as they headed into the hospital.

Mason had asked Ridley to run an X-ray and MRI on the man's leg to see how bad the damage was before they went into surgery, he had also asked someone to page Dr Avery to see if he would stitch up the leg so that it left a small and neater scar than the one that would usually be left behind.

Since she had told him that she wanted to give them a go rather than spend weeks together while the sexual tension began to grow till it was unbearable. Although she had made a point of talking about the fact that while they were in the hospital they had to remain professional since the majority of the staff considered her family and basically raised her. He still didn't know the full extent of her family connection, they were still getting to know each other.  
Ridley was waiting in the small room for the scans to come in and show them what they were dealing with when Mason walked in.

" Hey so what are you doing tonight after your shift?" He asked leaning against the wall across where she sat on the chair facing the screen although she had turned slightly to see him

"Nothing I'm a surgical intern remember,we tend not to plan too far ahead in case we get called back in. Why? Did you have something in mind?" she said hoping it was anything too exhausting since they were both doing a 48 hours shift.

" I was thinking maybe we could go out for dinner or something." he said giving her his winning smile that was both shy and confident that would any woman melt.

"Like a date?" She asked getting up so she could move closer to him.

"Yeah like a date, I was thinking I could you up at your place at 7 since we both get off at 6 then we could go to this restaurant that I found then maybe go back to my place." he said almost whispering at the end of his sentence since they were barely inches away from each others face.

"Sounds like a plan batman." she breathed trying to resist the urge to kiss him knowing that anyone could walk in on them at any moment.

Just at that moment another doctor walked to see them in a very inmate position, although luckily for the couple it was Meredith,who looked neither surprised nor angry which confused Mason. If you asked him he would have thought that his superior and the mother of his future girlfriend would be at least a little angry at them.

" Guys, you should be a little more discreet, I mean I could tell you two were flirting from a mile away." Meredith said joining them in the room. Ridley had of course told her mother everything that had been happening between herself and Mason although she didn't tell Mason that her mom knew what was happening between them.

" We weren't flirting Dr Grey, that would be inappropriate." Mason said turning on his charm while stepping away from Ridley who was looking slightly amused. He reminded Meredith of someone,but she just couldn't place a finger on who it was.

" And do you know what would happen if you were flirting with Ridley and I was a witness to it?" Meredith said trying to remain serious while messing with his head.

"Mom stop it, Mason she knows. What are you doing here?" Ridley said as sat back on the seat to see if their patient's films were up yet.

"Is this the patient with internal bleeding? Or is that Owens patient?" She said looking the films that were coming up on the screen.

"No this patient has shattered bones." Mason explained sounding slightly shell shocked.

"Owen's patient should be next door if not then check the OR board" Ridley said to her mom while trying to count how broken bones the patient had.

"Okay thank you sweetie, talk to you later? Oh and Mason you're secret is safe with me" Meredith said chuckling to herself as she left the room leaving a very stunned Mason with Ridley who was still focused on the patient

"So I'm thinking that there five definitive breaks in his legs and within that there at least three shattered bones, so what do we do now surgery wise?" She asked as she spun her chair to face him again

"Your mom knows? How?... Oh my god does your dad know!?" He said panicking while half expecting Derek to come running down the halls to beat him up.

"No my dad doesn't know and he won't, my mom can keep a secret trust me and I told her because I thought she could give me some advise about how to handle inappropriate relationships" she said getting up from the chair to get their patient back to his room.

"Why would she?" He said confused, he hated to admit but he still didn't know a lot about her or her life including the ones she loved although he had heard rumors, but he didn't listen.

"She kinda dated my dad when she intern and he was an attending and married but that's not the point, they got married when she was a resident" she told him while wheeling their patient back to his room so he could see his family before surgery.

For the next five hours Ridley and Mason were in surgery to put the pieces of the man's bone back to together although Mason soon realized two bits of bone where lodged in his leg muscle. The surgery was being observed by several different doctors including Meredith and Derek who had commented on the fact that they worked well together. Which made Derek curious on why when they had only known each for a week. Matt tried to sneak into the gallery to watch Ridley in surgery while he updated charts for Owen who had already finished his surgery on their trauma patient. When they were finished Mason asked her to follow their patient and run post surgery test to make sure everything was okay then to go for a coffee break.

"Hey so I need you to cover for me tonight" she said sitting on the gurney next to Matt in their favorite hiding spot.

" Okay why and who?" he said knowing that she was probably doing something that someone disapproved of, otherwise known as a typical Ridley move.

" My dad, if he calls then tell him I'm asleep or busy or something. I have a date tonight" she said blowing on her coffee to cool it down.

" With McCharming?" He asked using the nickname that he came up with so that he didn't need to say his name and give the game away.

" Yeah with McCharming, he's picking me up at our place at 7 which gives me an hour to pick out an outfit and get dressed" she said hinting for his helping in choosing something to wear.

"Fine how about when we get to the house you can go for a shower and I'll pick out something for you but I refuse to pick jewelry for you." he said laughing while placing a hand on her knee,something he did quite often.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say there was something going between you two. What you aren't happy with the amount of connections you already have?" Sam said closely followed by two other interns Katie and Chris who were looking between three of them, there was an edge to his tone.

"Excuse me?" Ridley said giving him a chance to change whatever it was he going to say before she went all crazy on him.

" I'm just saying its clear why you got into the program I mean with your mom and dad owning the hospital,but I just thought you weren't talented. Now I just think you're lazy" he said get closer to her as a way to intimidate her but it wasn't working.

"My parents might own the hospital along with five other doctors who are my family by the way,but they have never interfered with my career nor would I let me lazy and untalented I could do the running lip stitch before I could tie my shoes."She said sitting up daring them to continue.

" I mean aren't you sleeping with Matt so he'll do all your work for you," Sam said in a knowing tone trying to out do Ridley, thinking she would look shocked. However both her and Matt burst out laughing at this

"Are you serious? Matt and I aren't sleeping together, gross, we've known each other since we were 12. He checked on my patient because I was struck in a 7 hour surgery and my patient needed to be checked on every three hours" she said still laughing.

Ridley and Matt walked away that still laughing. The rest of their shift went by really fast although Ridley did agree to babysit for both her aunt April and her aunt Cristina so that they could have a rest, however just not that night. April and Jackson child was a three year old boy called Adam who was slightly shy yet so sweet. Unlike Cristina and Owen's six month old baby girl Lilly who was already like her they got back to their apartment, Ridley did everything but run to the shower while Matt looked through her closet to find her something to wear and matching shoes. She came out and quickly fashioned her curly hair into a messy bun, created smokey eye make up and used her favorite pink lip gloss before putting the dress which was a Navy Blue Lace Dipped Hem Strapless Bodycon Dress. He picked out her navy blue platform heels and matching clutch, she wore black jewelry and a black gold trim biker jacket. Just when she was putting her shoes on she heard the doorbell followed by some voices talking to each, she grabbed her stuff and went to meet a well dressed Mason wearing a suit which only added to his charming...well everything.

"Oh wow...You look amazing,seriously so beautiful." he said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, feeling a little awkward with Matt watching them.

"Oh thank you, I must say you look really handsome, do you have a date or something?" She said showing a smile that he thought was rare for her to show to anyone.

" haha funny, these are for you" he said handing her a bunch of flowers.

"Sunflowers how did you know these are my favorite flowers?" She said looking from Mason to Matt before going to place in a vase of water.

"Hey man thanks for the tip about the flowers" Mason said to Matt quietly so that Ridley doesn't hear them talking.

"Glad I could help" Matt said as Ridley returned telling them how beautiful she thought they looked although none of them could see it.

"So are you ready to go?" Mason asked her while she picked her bag back up after putting her jacket on

When they got to the restaurant, they didn't have to wait long before being seated. It was a small but romantic Italian place, they went into one of the booths. Through out diner they chatted about different things but they never ran out of anything to say or laugh about and they never once really talked about the hospital. Sure they discussed the people like the rest of the interns, her and Matt, some of the attending's not including her parents. During desert Mason decided to bring up something that he had wondered about since he found out although he had been worried about her reaction to ask.

"So what's the deal with the whole name thing? I mean your dad introduced as Lexie but everyone calls you Ridley?" He said eating some more of the ice cream Sunday they were sharing.

" My birth name is Lexie Ridley Grey Shepard, I was named after my aunt Lexie who was my mom's half sister and I decided that there could only be one Lexie and I didn't want to overstep her or whatever so I go by Ridley" she explained, Mason had noticed something when she spoke.

" What happened to her?" He said quietly trying to be comforting towards her, he could tell it was difficult for her to talk about.

"There was a plane crash two years before I was born, my parents and a couple of other doctors including my aunt Lexie were involved. She was trapped under a piece of the plane and died shortly after they found her, they were lost for about four days and by that time some wild dogs began to eat her..." She said while silently crying

"That's horrible" he said wiping the tears away from cheeks as they fell.

"Yeah I don't think my mom ever really got over it, she was kinda the only family she had" she said as she scooped more ice cream onto her spoon.

"Wait was that the plane crash in 2012? Was anyone else seriously injured or killed?" He tried to say calmly as he realized something that got him both excited and made him sick

"Yeah there was, Arizona had to have her leg cut off due to infection, my dad lost some nerves in his arm, the pilot was paralyzed from the waist down and my dad's best friend Mark died due to his injuries. Why?" She said pulling away from him, she didn't understand why he was asking this.

"Mark as in Mark Sloan?" He said stunned and a little dazed which was worrying her even more.

"Yeah, Mason what's going on? Why are asking me this stuff?" She said putting down her spoon so she could put one of her hands on his face which he leaned into.

"Mark Sloan was my dad" he said in a whisper with his eyes closed, this was the first time he had ever said those words allowed since finding out.

A/n: so let me know what you think by reviewing or you can PM me, I'd love to hear what you think good or bad, also let me know of any suggestion you have. Also this is Ridleys outfit for her date- date_with_mason/set?id=83162090


	4. Chapter 4: a shock to the system

Thank to you my lovely beta I'llAlwaysBeInEdwardsColdArms for working on this with me

Sorry it's late but I just wanted to make sure it was perfect for you guys

Chapter 4: A shock to the system

"Ridley! Rid! Would you just stop for a minute?...LEXIE!" Mason yelled as he chased after her down the street where she had began to run before coming to a halt.

"No! You do not get to call me that! You don't get to say her name!...was all this a lie?" She asked motioning between them as something suddenly dawn on her.

"What do you do mean?" He said not fully understanding what she was getting at.

"Did you just get closer to me so you could use me to get information about Mark from my dad?" She said feeling sick to her stomach at the thought.

"No,I didn't know who you were when we met remember, plus I would never do that to you. I care for you Rid." he said trying to close the space between them although she took a step back.

"What about after, when realized that Derek Shepard was my dad? Is that when you started to care for me? Is that why you were so keen to start something between us?" She whispered as the tears began to fall like rain.

"No please let's just go back to my place or my car even so I can explain everything." he said leading the way to his car as she followed behind, the least she could do was listen to him.

Ridley couldn't believe this, nothing seemed to add up in her head. It was like this was all one big horrible dream that she couldn't quite escape from and no matter what she did she couldn't wake up from. Thinking ahead she sent a quick text to Matt as they silently drove to Mason's apartment  
Ridley: Hey are you busy? I might need you to come and pick me up.  
Matt: No I'm just in my room reading, just tell me when and where and I'll be there! Everything okay?  
Ridley: I'm not sure yet it's a long story  
As soon as they got to his apartment he took her jacket so he could hang it up by the door, he led her to the couch so they could sit and discuss this. He knew she was confused, how could she not be. However he had never told anyone this before, he knew no one would care as much as her or even would understand what it was like being defined by your family or lack of.

"My full name is Mason Everett Sloan Ward, my mum met Mark when she was in New York for work since she's a flight attending and I guess they met in a bar one night and you know" he explained although it was clear that it creeped him out thinking about his mom that way.

" You have his middle and last name? So what happened after that I mean you're English" she said trying to fully understand everything.

"That's where my mum is from, when she got back to Britain she found out she was pregnant and didn't have anyway to tell Mark since he gave her a fake number so I was raised there rather than here." he said hold her hands that were sitting on her knees as she hunched over slightly, she didn't move her hands from his which he took as a good sign.

"So he never knew about you?" She said although she stunned by it all she had to admit that there was a sadness to it all. Ridley was blessed she thought to herself,she grew up with both her mom and a bunch of Uncle's that were like second fathers and Aunt's that were second mom's,but Mason only had his mom.

" I don't know I mean she told me that she sent a letter to him but I don't know if he read or even got it, she didn't even tell me really until I was 7" he told her as if he was trying to shake away a bad memory from his mind.

"What happened?" She said getting closer to him, she knew that every nerve in her body was telling her not to comfort him but she couldn't help it.

" I can home one day from school and saw her crying over the news that was reporting the plane crash that your aunt was killed in, I thought maybe one of her friends from work might be involved. She sat me down and told me all about her and Mark" he said getting up so he could make them some coffee just so that his mind and hands were busy.

"Then what? I mean that was years and years ago, did you let it go?" She said following him to the kitchen, she want or even needed to know more about this.

"Not really I did whatever kid did during that time when they wanted to get information, I Googled Mark and I found out he was a doctor at Seattle Grace Mercy West. All my life I tried to be who I thought he was" he explained getting to cup from his cupboard.

"Which is why you're doctor, and why you came here" she realized as if pieces of the puzzle were coming together in front of her.

"Yeah I tried plastics but I just couldn't stand it and I always loved orthopedics, when I began sending my applications for fellowships I got a letter from Owen offering me an attending position at Grey Sloan Memorial" he said knowing that was pretty much all he had to tell her on the subject.

"What about me? How did I factor in whole thing?" She said knowing it was kinda of selfish to ask but it seemed important to ask since it looked as though he had been using her to get to her father.

" You don't, yes I knew who Derek Shepard was but no I never slept with you nor pretended I wanted to be with you as a way of getting to your father to get to know more about mine" he said trying to emphases each word as he said to stress it's importance.

"I want to believe you, I really do" she told him as she began to walk away from him so that she went further into the living room where he caught up with her.

"Listen to me I would never do anything to hurt you, my feelings for were a totally surprise. Ridley please" he said edging closer to her with each word.

"You know what? I need some time to think things over" she said grabbing her purse for the table and unhooking her jacket from it hook as she left the apartment although she could still him shout on her but only faintly.

Ridley sent Matt a text to come and pick her up at Mason address, she knew that he wouldn't hassle her to find out why she wanted him to pick her up in the middle of a date rather than getting Mason to or staying at his place. When he came to pick her up he know almost immediately that something was wrong, she wasn't crying or anything but there was just something about her that wasn't right. He knew it was worse then he had first thought since she had asked him to take her to the docks so she could take a ferry to her parent's place rather than to the apartment they shared. Whenever he had asked her what was wrong she just replied that she was fine which meant that she wasn't but he didn't press the issue he knew that would just make her shut down. He made sure she was on the ferry safely before heading to their place.  
An hour later Ridley was standing outside the house she grew up in on her father's land, she walked the familiar path knowing that she was about to do would change everything they thought they knew about Mark as she walked through the door.

"Mom? dad? Oh hey is it okay if I stay here tonight?" She asked them once she found them in the living room sitting on the couch all cozy while watching a movie, they both looked confused.

"Sure sweetie of course you can, why don't you go to room to take shower and get changed then come downstairs and have tea okay?" Derek said trying to keep the worry out of his voice to comfort his obviously shaken daughter who began to go upstairs like she was told.

" What's going? I mean she looked really upset" Meredith said as she began to text Matt to see what he knew, she wondered if it had anything to do with Mason.

"I don't know, maybe she had a falling out with Matt and couldn't stay there. Whatever it is she'll tell us when she's ready" Derek said while putting the kettle on to her some tea.

"No that wasn't it I text Matt who said he dropped her off at the docks after picking her up plus they haven't fought ...ever" she said leaving out the bit about him picking her up at Mason's place after their date.

After about ten minutes of waiting for her to come downstairs, she came into the kitchen with her usually fluffy soft curly hair now in damp curls from the shower and instead her blue dress that she wore on her date she now wore a pair of old white pajama bottoms with black spots and a black tank top. She also had a pair of Ugg slipper boots and dark grey hoodie, she sat down on one of the stools at the breakfast table where her father placed a cup of tea which she began to stir.

"Sweetie tell us what's going on?" Derek said passing Meredith her cup of tea while pouring water into a cup from himself.

"Dad I need to ask you something and I promise I'm not trying to upset you" she said quietly wile hugging her cup which she was looking at intently.

"Go for it Rid" he said knowing she could ask him anything and he'd always do or answer it for her.

"You know how you always tell me Uncle Mark was a man whore before he fell in love with Aunt Lexie, did he ever tell you about a British woman who was a flight attending that he slept with in 2005?" She said knowing its was a strange thing to ask anyone, let alone your father.

"That's oddly specific, I think I remember something like that but your Uncle Mark used to sleep with a lot of women before he changed. Why?" He said knowing that this was unlike her to question things that were long in the past, even before she was born.

"I was at a bar tonight you know blowing off steam and I bumped into someone we know,Mason. He told me this story about his mom and that he was Marks Sloan's son, his full name is Mason Everett Sloan Ward" she said waiting to see their reactions to this new discovery.

"Are you serious?" Meredith asked as it appeared that Derek was unable to since he frozen to the spot.

"Yeah and I have to say I believe him, that's why I came here I mean I was freaking out. What do we do?" She said looking between her father and mother to find the answers.

"We are going to nothing, I'm going to have a little talk with Mason in the morning" he said taking a sip from tea although he said nicely it still made her worry.

The next morning

Ridley barely slept last night due to the fact her head was spinning with questions and answers that didn't quite fit. She had no idea how to properly respond to something like this, would she look crazy if her reaction was to big or would she look like a door mat if her reaction was to small. In a way maybe it wasn't even up to her to reaction, she knew it didn't affect her directly at least not as much as her dad and she didn't actually know Mark. Still Ridley tried to keep her distance from Mason at least until her dad had spoken to him, this was a hard thing to do considering that he had placed her on his service. This left to do the one thing she could think of.

"Hey Aunt Callie do you need any help? I mean in Ortho today" she said knowing that wasn't the whole truth but she tried her best to spin it.

"On my service or Dr Ward's?" she asked the tiny brunette who inherited her mother's ability to lie.

" Okay I'm on Dr,Ward's service but please I just want to smash bone and force them back into place and ...I'm trying to avoid him" she said admitting the truth although leaving out the part that they were kinda together.

"You're in luck, I have an idiot who tried to do a stunt involving a trolley and a roof needless to say it didn't go well so you can scrub in on my double hip surgery, you can help me by cracking in one of the hip bones" she said walking towards the OR board.

"Thank you so much I owe you one" she said grateful that she would be able to avoid Mason for at least five hours.

"Has your dad spoke to him yet to see if he was telling the truth about him being Marks son" Callie asked the one thing that had been on her mind since Derek told her.

"You know about that?" She asked wondering who else knew, she didn't want it to get out just get.

"Yeah your dad told me, I guess he thought I had a right to know since Mark was my best friend. Is that why you're avoiding Dr,Ward?" She said hoping that she would slip up and tell her the whole truth.

"Yeah I didn't want to confront him with the ghost of my past while trying to pretend that half of the hospital isn't my family" she said telling the truth although there was more to it than that.

Four and half hours into the surgery they ran into a complication where they realized that there another break in the guys knee. Callie could tell that it was a gentle break but it was tricky since it needed the right amount of pressure, too much and it would to long and messy complications. Too little and they would need to come back to set it again.

"Okay, Ridley listen to me I need to click the knee bone back into place" Callie asked knowing that it was a lot to ask of an intern even one with her background, apparently she wasn't the only one who thought so.

" do you need me to come down there and set that bone? It might be better with more experienced hands" Mason said through the intercom in the gallery where he had been watching the whole thing.

" , there's an emergency board meeting that you are needed at. Dr. Robbins says it can't wait" a scrub nurse told her after she got off the phone with Arizona

"Dr. Ward, could come down here and tell her what to do, It has to be Ridley that does it okay? We're too strong,we could do more damage but she's weak enough to do the job sorry hunnie" she told both of them before scrubbing out to deal with what it was.

Ridley waited for Mason to come downstairs to scrub in before she didn't anything, she tried to so hard to avoid him but she figured he tried just as hard not to avoid her. She glanced up at the gallery to see that Matt was there as always with a reassuring face to comfort her, there were a few other doctors who weren't really interested in a simple surgery like this. Although she knew that the word about an intern doing something like this on her own would go around the hospitals rumor mill.

"Hey okay so here's what you've got to do. You need to gently apply pressure to the knee, careful no too much... Yeah that's good, now just pull on the knee to try and straighten it" Mason told her as she closely followed his instructions.

"Okay how's that?" She said slightly puffed out as she stood back to examine her work to see if it was good enough.

"Yeah that's good, we'll know more once he's awake and we can run some test. In the meantime I want you to scrub out and then come find me because I think we need to have a little chat don't you? " he said knowing he sounded more angry and tough than he has intended to sound.

"Sure Dr,Ward whatever you say" she said although saying the bit quietly to herself as she went into the scrub room.

After scrubbing out Ridley went to find Mason, although admittedly she found him by accident while she going for a walk trying to clear her head before talking Mason. When she saw him on the catwalk, she tried to going back the way she came but unfortunately for her Mason had already saw and began to call her name. Knowing she had no option but to go to him, she began to make her way towards him.

"You told your dad about me?" He said to her once she was close enough that no one would hear them, however he didn't mean for that to be the first thing he said to her.

" Yeah I did because Mark was my dad's best friend, they grew up with each other so yeah I told him but don't worry he doesn't know you slept with me" she said making the anger in her voice obvious as she began to walk away however she felt an hand on her arm that spun her around to face him.

" I didn't mean it like that, okay it's just it would have been nice to have a little warning before your dad came to me and asked me about it" he said still holding on to her.

" I'm sorry you're probably right I should have warned,but you could have told me before, what's going on anyway? Why are we here?" She asked suddenly noticed that Owens office was filled with the board members as he let her go.

"Your dad and the rest of the board are deciding if I should have Mark's place on the board that Callie currently holds" he explained unsure if this was the right thing or not to do.

"Wait my dad believed you, how?" She asked stunned that he been able to convince her dad who she believed would be tougher than her.

"Yeah apparently he actually saw the letter my mom sent Mark, he said he should have realized who I was when he heard my name was Ward he also said I looked to much like my dad to deny I was his." he said gently hoping that maybe she would believe him.

"Well I'm glad that got cleared up and that you got what you wanted, maybe I'll see you around Dr,Ward" she said making it clear that she still believed he used her.

"Rid, I didn't get what I want if you are still walking away from me" he said speaking the truth that nothing of this mattered if she wasn't with him.

"What do you want from me Mason?" She asked completely defeated, she was tired of being conflicted about him.

Before he got a chance to answer Derek called him into Owens office where only a few people looked happy to see him, if that was even the right word to describe how they looked but others looked more ticked off than happy.

"So Mason most of the board has agreed that you should own part of your father's share of the hospital that is currently owned by Callie which means you will be sharing it" Jackson told him as he looked around now understanding the mixed reactions to the him.

A/n: so let me know what you think by reviewing or you can PM me, I'd love to hear what you think good or bad, also let me know of any suggestion you have.


	5. Chapter 5: all Greek to me

**Thank to you my lovely beta I'llAlwaysBeInEdwardsColdArms for working on this with me**

**Sorry it's late but I just wanted to make sure it was perfect for you guys, chapter should be soon too. Remember to review and let me know what you think!**

Chapter 5: All Greek to me

After walking away from Mason when he left to join the board members in Owen's office, Ridley decided that she would check in on her orthopaedic patient to make sure that his knee was okay after she had set it. While she waited for his X-rays to come in she went down to the pit to see if she was needed, that's where she found Matt flirting with the other intern Katie who once seeing her approach them walked away.

"Oh please, tell that you're not having sex with that"she said him as she looked at the patient board to see if there was any spare.

"As if I would be interesting the whole tall, busty blonde chicks. Totally not my type" he joked while they walked over to the nurses desk so Matt could grab another patients chart.

"Funny, I thought you preferred them the exact opposite from that" she said although he could tell all was not well with the tiny brunette.

"What's up? Does this have anything to do with what happened last night?" He said getting a proper look at her for the first time all day, he could tell she hadn't slept the night before.

"Yeah but it's a long and complicated story, one better told over tequila lot's and lot's of tequila. Maybe tonight after our shift?" She asked knowing that she had to tell Matt sooner or later, before he found out from the masses.

"Yeah sure i'll come and find before the end of our shift" he said heading into of the hospital bays where a patient was waiting to be seen as Ridley walked over to her Aunt April

"Hey Aunt April do you need any help?I'm meant to be on Aunt Callie's service but she's dealing with some board stuff" she explained although she knew that April probably already knew from Jackson.

"Sure you could take these patients that are waiting ok? Just prioritise them and see to them in that order, thank you Rid I could use the break" April said while rubbing her four month pregnant abdomen.

"It's the least I could, how are you doing with it all?" She knew it had to be hard working all the time while looking after a toddler too even with help

" I'm okay so is the baby but your Uncle Jackson is over protective as always and right now I'm basically running the ER by myself which is tough" she said grabbing a seat to give her feet a rest.

"Well let me know if there's anything I can do, you know that my babysitting services are always on offer" she said knowing that taking Adam for just a couple of hours was better than nothing.

"I was hoping you would say that cause I was wonder if you wouldn't mind taking him tomorrow night" she asked hoping it was too much to ask from the young girl

"No that's fine plus it's my day off tomorrow, I've reached my 80 hour limit" she explained, she always loved to babysit her aunts and uncles kids

" Thank you, are you sure that you don't mind?" April asked as she got up seeing that Jackson was coming over to them so that they could go for a coffee break together.

"Of course not, plus I kind of expected to babysit Adam tomorrow night considering its your anniversary, hi Uncle Jackson" she said when he had finally approached them, He gave Ridley a quick hug and April a kiss on the head

"Hey Ridley, I think there is a few people looking for you. Like your dad, Aunt Callie and that new Dr Ward" Jackson said helping April out of the seat

"What can I say I'm a popular girl or a troublemaker, I can't decide which. I'll give these patients to Owen when he comes down ok?" She said before leaving them to handle them over to a nurse to give to Owen when he came down.

Ridley went to find Callie first since she was on her service although that wasn't totally true but who was going to argue with her. She didn't know or want to know what had happened during that meeting in Owens office although she had a feeling that she would find out one way or another. If she was being honest with herself she couldn't wait for her day off just so she pretend to be anyone else but a doctor with a complicated personal and work life. She needed a day just to be her, whoever that was.

"Hey Ridley, I need you take off a few cast from a couple of patients while I deal our little friend Dr Ward" Callie said snapping her out of her inner thoughts.

" Sure just tell me where to go and what to do and I'll do it, wait why do you deal with him?" She said letting the whole 'our little friend' thing slide, she felt herself being sucked into it.

"The board decided that he should have half of marks share in the hospital, you know the part I had since I was his best friend" she said shocking Ridley, this was clear news to her although Callie had thought Derek or Meredith would have told her.

"So they believe that he's really is Marks son,and let me guess you don't and that's what you want to talk to him about" she concluded as they walked towards the orthopedics department where they see Mason waiting for them.

"Bingo,alright so all you have to do is call out the patients names and take them into that room over there where you will use the orthopedic saw to cut through the cast" she explained once they stopped outside the room that Ridley was to use.

"How much pressure should I use? I mean I've practiced this on dummies but its different when it's people" she said slightly panicking because she knew one would be watching her,

" Ridley sweetheart breath okay? You know what you're doing, trust your instincts. I'll be back soon to take over for you then you can go and check on my post ops" she told before leading Mason, who gave Ridley a look that told her they needed to talk in his office.

After an hour or so, Ridley's watch went off to tell her that she was an half an hour away from the end of her shift so she quickly cleaned up the remainder of the casts and mess that she created before leaving exam room. She was so tired that she didn't care if she bumped into Mason or not, for the amount of people that she wanted to avoid she knew that she would need to find a bigger hospital to hide in. She grabbed her hoodie which she had left with the nurse at the nurses station, she quickly put it on while she walked outside. Once outside she felt that she could finally breath, however her moment privacy of was short lived.

"What's up with you?" A very familiar voice said from behind her causing her to turn around to find its source.

"If I got started I don't know when or if I could stop and that's not including the ugly crying in between my little monologues," she said with a slight attitude although if it was anyone other than her Uncle Alex she would be worried about offending them.

"That bad huh?" He said walking past her so that he could sit on one of the benches near where they stood, he could tell that she was coming to join him

"Not bad, it's just a lot you know. Like its one thing after another and I can't seem to get air before the next hits" she explained realizing that this was the first time she admitted this to anyone, including herself.

"I'm guessing its more than the internship getting you down, has this got anything to do with whole Mason Mark thing?" He asked her, since she was a little girl he had always been able to read her like an open book.

"Among other things, but yeah it's made the top five, I guess it just kinda reminds me that I never got to know him or my Aunt Lexie before they died" she said knowing that she could only ever tell Alex this because she knew no one else would understand.

"Yeah but you didn't get to meet your Grandma Ellis or your Uncle George, is that the same?" He said trying to make her understand the different

"No because 1. From what I've gathered Grandma Ellis was a Bitch with a capital B and mean to my mom plus she had Alzheimer's so chances are that she wouldn't remember who I am anyway. 2. My mom and Uncle George were never the same once they almost kinda slept together" she explained as it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Yeah well you're right there" he said hoping she would tell him more of what was going on with her.

"My Aunt Lexie was my blood aunt you know and people always say how I'm like her or look like her and all I know about her is what I've been told or have seen in pictures" she said trying to make it sound like the real problem .

"Yeah but that's what it's been like your whole life so what's changed?" he said turning slightly so he could see her better.

"I don't know, nothing I guess but then again everything feels different" she said huffing as she leaned against his shoulder and snuggling into him.

"But it's not though, tomorrow you can have one day to be human you know and less intern like. I promise it will make feel better, I should get back inside,but I'll call you later" he said kissing her on the forehead before getting up from the bench and walking back into the hospital.

Alex couldn't help but shake the feeling that whatever was going on with Ridley was far worse and more complicated than she was making it and the fact she wasn't telling him only enforced it. Every since Ridley was a little girl she had always really close with Alex and Cristina as they would look after her when her parents were working therefore she got used to telling them stuff about her. They were basically like her second parents. After Alex had done his rounds with his little people patients he went to the nurses desk to update their charts he saw Jo

"Hey babe have you seen Meredith or even Derek?" He asked his adoring wife who was checking her interns work on her patients charts

"No I haven't, the last I heard was that Derek found a rare type of tumor in one of his patients and Meredith was doing a kidney transplant with Matt, why?" Jo could tell something was eating away at him.

"I don't know I was talking to Ridley earlier just before her shift ended and I got the feeling that something off about her, I wanted to know if Meredith and Derek knew what it was" he explained as he closed a chart and moved closer to her

"Honey I'm sure if she wanted you to know then she would have told, I mean otherwise you're prying in to her busy for no reason" she told him knowing it was all going to go wrong.

"I'm not prying, she's my niece which makes her business my business" he said a little taken back by her attitude towards this whole thing.

"That might have been true when she was 5 or even 16 ,but at 24 I think she's entitled to some secrets of her own" she said trying to defend her nieces privacy while they walked down to the canteen to get something to eat.

"This is Ridley we're talking about she doesn't have any secrets especially from me, no something is definitely going on with her," he said knowing without a doubt that he was right about this.

"Maybe it's just the whole Mark Mason thing is taking its toll on her, I mean it has got to be hard on her" she suggested as the whole hospital talking about it had to be tough.

"I asked her about that and she tried to spin the same old thing about not knowing her Aunt Lexie, I know she didn't know her,but she has never been that affected by it" he said trying to work through in his head as they came where Meredith and Cristina were sitting

"Yeah well maybe the thing has really affected her more than she would have thought,but I don't think you should mention anything to Meredith or Derek" she said trying to convince his to let it got but knew it was no good.

"Don't mention what to Meredith or Derek" Meredith said intrigued to why her and her husbands name was mentioned .

"Affected who? Oh by the way we got you some food, we figured you'd be hungry" Cristina said munching on some carrots.

"Oh thanks and we were talking about Ridley I think some thing is going on with her" he told them despite the glare Jo was giving before getting a leaving, clearly annoyed at him for mentioning it

"Like what? I mean I spoke to her before she left to go home after her shift and she seemed fine" Cristina told them telling to remember if anything seemed different about the young girl

"I was talking to her just before it ended and she was doing that thing where she avoids the real problem by telling you fake ones" he said knowing they would know what he was talking about

"Maybe it's not that big of a deal, it could be the fact that the others intern hate her ,but then again she hates them" Cristina said hoping that it was and nothing more

"Nah Ridley has never cared about being liked... Mer you're being quite which means you know what's going on with her and aren't telling us about it" he said suddenly noticing that Meredith was paying more attention to her salad then to the conversation.

"Fine I do but if I tell you then you can't tell anyone including Derek and Ridley cause he doesn't know and she'd kill me if she knew I told you" she warned them knowing that it would come back to bite her later.

"We promise so what is it?" Alex said slightly relieved that he didn't need to investigate it further for days on end.

"She's dating Mason Ward or at least was, actually I'm not which tense is the right tense to be using right know" she said rambling slightly.

"Wait what?! Her and Mason?!" Alex said not wanting to believe his ears.

"What happened between them?" Cristina said wanting the gory details.

"They met at a bar and had sex then once they realized who each other was they decided to go out,but then the whole Mark thing happened and I don't think they have really talked since" she said sadly, she kinda liked was good for her daughter and good to her. And that is all a mother could really ask for in a man for their daughter.

"WHAT! He's an attending! He should know better not to get involved with an intern" he said getting more and more angry by the minute.

"Oh like you did, and Derek and Owen did you mean" Cristina pointed out to him hopping he could see the hypocrisy in his statement

"Well she should know better then to get involved with her boss" he said knowing it was wrong to transfer his anger onto Ridley

"You mean like me, Cristina, Jo and even Lexie did when we were interns" she said to fake some offence although it was kinda hard.

"All I'm saying is if Derek can't know then I'm going to need to have a little talk with our friend Dr, Ward" Alex said sipping his coffee...

**A/n: so let me know what you think by reviewing or you can PM me, I'd love to hear what you think good or bad, also let me know of any suggestion you have.**


	6. Chapter 6: fight back!

Thank to you my lovely beta I'llAlwaysBeInEdwardsColdArms for working on this with me

Also so let me know what you think by reviewing or you can PM me, I'd love to hear what you think good or bad, also let me know of any suggestion you have.

Chapter 6: Fight back

The next morning Ridley woke up feeling slightly more refreshed than she had been feeling for a long time, before she went bed last night she made a list of things that needed to be done before she went back to work the next the night for the night shift. So she got up out of bed and took a shower then got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a blue t-shirt that said ' young,wild and free' on it and a pair brown boots. She quickly did her make up of slightly smoky eyes and rosy lipstick, she let her dry in its lose curls before pin on the side of it slightly before heading into the kitchen to find Matt making a pot of coffee.

"Hey sleepy head how are you feeling this morning?" He said remember that they drank a whole bottle of tequila while Ridley filled Matt in on everything that had been on since her date with Mason.

"Fine a slight headache but nothing major, listen are you sure you're okay with me babysitting Adam here?" She said while grabbing herself a mug and pouring some coffee into it.

"Of course it's fine, plus I'm working a 24 hour shift so I won't have to see you struggle or hear him cry, when are April and Jackson dropping him off?" He said laughing slightly before taking a sip of his coffee.

" About 6-ish they have dinner reservations for 7:00 plus I told them that I would look after him over night you know that way they could have a night to themselves without worrying about Adam" she told him while looking through the fruit for something nice to eat.

" Cool well I should finish about 12 tomorrow... I'm sorry can we talk about the elephant in the room please" he asked knowing she was ignoring it as a way of avoiding it.

"What elephant in the room? I told you last night that I was fine" she told him as she went into her room to grab her white hoodie and her Aztec rucksack before coming back into the room.

"Mason, I mean what are you going to do about him?" He asked her hoping that she wouldn't just leave him and never look back because he knew she would always regret it.

"Honestly Matt there is nothing I can do, we've known each other for a short period of time so it didn't work out whatever. I'm not going to be one of those girls that get hung up over a guy" she told him as she put things into her bag like her purse, pager etc.

"You haven't really given it chance Rid, all I'm saying is maybe you should talk to him and figure out things together rather than decided its over by yourself without asking him" he said washing his cup and putting it back in its place.

"Maybe you have a point" she said telling him what he wanted to hear rather than what she believed or wanted to do.

"I've got to go to work but I'll text or call you later okay? Love you" he said giving her a friendly kiss on the forehead before leaving to go to work.

Shortly after Matt left for the hospital, Ridley left to go to the mall to get the things on her to do list done and have some time alone where she could just be her and normal.

At the hospital

Matt realized that he was on Mason's service despite everything he did to get out of it, he decided with a few words of wisdom from Meredith that he needed to do at least one rotation on orthopedics with mason so it was better to do it now rather than later. However that didn't mean it was going to be easy. He found Mason near the nurses desk in the orthopedic wing.

"Okay let's get a couple of things straight before we start, you don't ask about Ridley and we don't talk about Ridley. Otherwise I'm out of here and I'll go on someone else's service for the rest of the shift" he said knowing that he was way overstepping as his role of an intern but felt that it needed to be done.

"Oh really?! Fine ,but you don't ever talk to me like that again!" He said trying to assert some authority although he could it would be hard with Matt.

"Okay so we have a deal" he said not backing down from this.

"Yeah we do, so this is our patient today. Would you like to present?" He said handing Matt the chart while they walked into the patients room

" Lauren McCall, 34, one of her muscles on her left shoulder is strained to the point of tearing" Matt told Mason as he read from the chart

"What would you do then?" He asked Matt a little harshly but he knew that Matt wouldn't respect him so he had to enforce himself as his boss.

" I would preform surgery on her shoulder to try and reattach the muscles together so that it would prevent further damage" he told both Lauren and Mason exactly what he was planning on doing.

"Excellent, do you have any questions Lauren?" He said trying to involve the patient and teach Matt how to talk to patients .

"Only one how long is the recovery time for this surgery? It's just that I need to get back to practice as soon as possible" she asked knowing that she was losing form every minute she stayed in bed.

" I'm sorry, practice?" Matt asked feeling like he was missing a key part of the puzzle,

" I'm a competitive swimmer and I'm training for the next Olympics" she told them as of it was nothing.

" Lauren I'm sorry but you can't swim for at least a year and there's no guarantee that the muscle won't stretch and this time tear" he tried to emphasis the importance of it all.

" I thought that was why we were doing this surgery so that I could swim again" she said trying to keep back the tears at near being able to swim again

"But with every surgery there is risks that it could fail and with an injury like this there's no way you could swim again and be totally pain free, do you still want to do it?" He said sensing that she now had some doubts about it.

"Fine I guess it's better than nothing" she said slightly defeated but at the same time cooking up a plan.

Once Matt and Mason were outside of the patient's room, Mason told him to order a MRI scan so they could the full extent of the damage to the muscle rather than going in blind. Afterwards Matt was to do a full pre-op work up on the patient. Although the surgery wasn't for another two hours, so after the MRI scan Matt gave the results to mason who gave them a quick look before heading into an empty room to study them further. Once he came out Mason decided to make sure one last time that she wanted the surgery before it was too late to stop it, however when they were about to go in the room they heard Lauren on the phone what they assumed was her coach

" They said that I could start training again in a couple of weeks after the surgery as long as I keep up with my physical therapy plus the water would help the healing" she lied as a way of denying the fact she would never be able to swim again

" Hey listen I got to go before the doctors come in to get me for my surgery" she said sensing someone was at the door, listening to her conversation

"So Lauren, planning to go back into swimming that soon huh?" Mason said slightly angry as he began to work himself up at her foolishness.

" I can't not swim its my life, I mean what if someone said you couldn't perform surgery anymore would you give it up?" She said trying get her point across that this was a part of her.

"If it was going to save myself and cause me to not be in pain all the time then yes, I'm telling you if you swim again after this surgery you could lose movement in your whole arm and feeling causing yourself some serious damage" he told her while looking at Matt for some back up but he was avoiding eye contact with Mason

They walked out after that and Mason decided to ask one of the nurse to do the pre op work up so he could have a word with Matt to find out what happened in there that made him go so quietly. He thought it had more to do with him rather than the patient and her situation. They headed into the an empty patient room to discuss the matter

"What the hell was that?" Mason yelled at him although only a small part of his anger was directed towards Matt.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Matt said trying to play innocence rather than admit the truth of what was going on.

"When I was trying to tell the patient the risks of what could happen if she began to swim again, I was looking from a little back up from you but you didn't give it. Why?" He demand as he wanted to get to the root of his problem before they went into surgery together and operated on someone.

"Trust me when I say that you don't want to get into this with me" Matt warned him before something serious happen to risk his place in the program.

"No tell me because whatever it is, it's been annoying you all day so just say it!" He almost screamed at him.

"At least she's fighting for what she wants and not letting it go like you!" He yelled back him but he immediately regretted it once he said it.

"What?" Mason sad completely stunned, this was the last thing that he thought Matt would say to him although he knew it would be about Ridley.

"It's one thing to keep secrets from her but you let her go afterwards. You haven't fought for her yet, she still believes you used her!" He told him knowing this was shocking news to him.

"She didn't want me to fight for her, I thought I was respecting her wishes" he said more to himself than to Matt.

"Either way you have to talk to her. If its over then fine tell her that ,but if its not, if you want to be with her then you have to fight for her and make her listen because what you're doing right now isn't fair to her." he said before walking out of the room.

For the next four hours they were in surgery trying to reattach the muscle by sewing it together, the room was a little bit tense but no one other than Mason and Matt knew why it was tense between the two. Elsewhere where Alex and Meredith were in the attending staff room having something to eat in between surgeries

"All I'm saying is maybe give them some time talk before you talk Mason" Meredith argued with him while opening up her fries and putting some salt on them.

"Why?" He said not understanding her point of view or why as Ridley mother she wasn't more upset at the thought of her daughter dating an attending.

"For all you know it could be over between therefore your talk would be useless" she said explain her self more to him while trying to be careful in case someone can into the staff room and heard them.

"What do you know?" He said knowing that she wouldn't say something like that without knowing something was going on.

"I spoke to Matt today before his shift started and he told me that as far as she was concerned it was over between them due to the whole Mark thing" she told while taking a sip of water.

"Okay fine then I won't say anything ,but the moment I sense something is going on between them I'm going to talk to him" he said firmly as he backed down slightly.

"Thank you, I know you think of her as a daughter and just want to protect her" she said giving him a comforting shoulder pat.

"Talking about daughters, why haven't you told Derek about them yet? Don't you think he should know?" He questioned her thinking it was a little weird for her to keep things from him.

"Of course he should know but it's not really my place to tell him, I mean its Rid's secret therefore she would be the one to tell him" she told him a half truth while eating the last of her food.

"And the other reason is?" He said knowing her all to well for her to get away with only telling him half of the story

"I'm scared he'll kill mason" she said laughing slightly but he could tell that she was kind of serious about it.

"That's a fair point, remember when he found out about Mark and Lexie but then again he had just lost a patient" he said handing a cup of coffee that he had just made for her.

Back at Ridley and Matt's apartment

Ridley had spent the day completing the things on her list like get hair done, she now had a slight trim and had gotten her natural brown hair dye dipped blonde. She had also went shopping for something's like make up which she was running out of and clothes that probably didn't need or books that she probably wouldn't have time to read. But it had felt good just be her and do normal things like shopping and not have to worry about sneaking around. April and Jackson had dropped off Adam about twenty minutes ago so she decided make dinner for the two of them and to set up her room so that he could sleep in there too.

"Hey Adam how about some pasta for dinner?" She asked him while he played with some of his toys.

"Yay I like pata" he said in his adorable three year voice which couldn't quite form the words probably.

"Okay then buddy that's what we'll do then once we've eaten you can have a bath" she told him while she began to boil the pasta her phone went off but after seeing it was Mason she hit the ignore button.

However mason wouldn't take no for an answer as he called twice more before she picked up the phone.

"What?!" She said slightly angry but hushed as she didn't want to upset Adam by raising her voice.

"Listen we need to talk, can I come by your place?" He asked gently trying to defuse what seemed like a tense and frustrated Ridley

"Can't I'm busy... Adam baby why don't you go and wash up before dinner okay?" She said to Adam although mason heard her despite her hand covering the phone to stop him from hearing

"You know what? I got the message loud and clear" he said before hanging up the phone on her.

After that Ridley continued to make dinner for them both then helped Adam eat it when he found it a little to difficult to lift up. Once they were finished she began a bath for him complete with a toy ship and a rubber duck which he played with for a good while at least until the water had went cold. When he was out of the bath Ridley had wrapped him up in a towel and began to dry him although he had tried to do it himself by drying his hair, she then got him changed into his pajamas. By the time they were finished getting ready Adam was pretty sleepy so Ridley decided to carry him to her bedroom where he would sleep in his travel cot near her bed. However on the way to her bedroom, someone had knocked on the door so rather than keep them waiting she went to open the door to find Mason on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered a slightly as to not wake up a now sleeping Adam who was snuggled comfortably on her shoulder.

"Like I said we need to talk, who is that? Your son?" He asked wondering who the little boy in her arms was.

"Adam my Aunt April and Uncle Jackson's son, I'm babysitting for them. Anyways its you that keeps that kinda of secrets not me. Why don't you come in and sit while I put him to bed" she said opening the door wider for him to come before leaving him to put Adam to bed.

"I really like what you've done to your hair, it suits you" he said once she came back into the room and he was able to see it better.

"Thanks I got it done today while I was off but I'm guessing you didn't come here to talk about my hair choice." she said wanting to know why he suddenly wanted to fight for her or at least she hoped that was why he was here.

"I wanted to tell you that I never used you, I've never felt the way I do about you about any girl and why I realized that you're not just any girl Rid. I'm sorry that I didn't say this before but I can't just let you slip away from me" he told her as he came closer to where she was standing near the kitchen counter.

"You know that you being Mark's son only complicates this further right?" She told thinking it would stop him from pursuing this, from pursuing her.

"Because it was such a walk in the park before? It's not any more complicated than you being Derek and Meredith's daughter" he told her pulled her closer to him gently by the waist.

"You know my dad will kill you when he finds out" she warned him,she didn't know why she kept giving him reason to walk away maybe it was to test him.

"Nothing you have to say is going to scare me away so just deal with it" he said and before she had a chance to reply he out his lips on hers, giving her the most passionate and loved filled kiss they had ever had. She knew right then and there was no going back she was falling for him hard and fast...

To see Ridleys hair and outfits for this chapter and other chapters then check out my profile


	7. Chapter 7: blissful ignorance

Thank to you my lovely beta I'llAlwaysBeInEdwardsColdArms for working on this with me

Also so let me know what you think by reviewing or you can PM me, I'd love to hear what you think good or bad, also let me know of any suggestion you have.

Chapter 7: Blissful ignorance

It had been two weeks since Mason and Ridley had gotten back together after Mason's little confession. Although they were still sneaking around the hospital when they were on the same shift together,which meant that they had to be discreet when they went into the on call rooms. However Meredith and Matt would cover for them if Derek or Alex came looking for them, as far as they both knew Alex didn't know anything. One night after a 24 hour shift the couple went back to Mason's place so they could have some alone time without Matt being in the same apartment or having to worry about him hearing them. It was about one in the morning, they were laying in bed with the sheets draped over their naked bodies as they talked.

"So you never did tell me how you got this scar on your arm?" Mason asked as he gently kissed the small scar on her arm while he traced over every detail of her back with his fingers lighting up every nerve in her body.

"When I was younger I used to go to the hospital to hang out after school because all of my family worked there apart from my dad's side who live in New York,and so that way my parents could look after me in between surgeries" she told him trying to lead him into the story about her mysterious scar.

"Wasn't that kinda lonely? I mean what it did you do until they were finished?" He said not being able to keep himself from asking questions.

"Not really I mean the whole hospital was my playground you know and I would stay in the conference room and play with my toys you know things a kid would do then I would fall asleep in an on call room" she told him slightly getting away from the scar story.

"Anyway so you were playing..." He said trying to get back on try to this story although he loved hearing about her life before him.

"Yeah so when I was 6 I admired my parents job of using magic tools to save people so I decided I wanted to try it too. So I tried to go down to one of the OR rooms and as I got nearer to them I got really excited and began to run which somehow led to me falling to some extra surgical tools" she told him slightly embarrassed by the story.

"I think it's cute that you thought they used magical tools to heal people,but ouch which one?" He said feeling a little upset at the thought of the beautiful woman in his arms being hurt.

"It was a scalpel, it sliced through my skin a little bit which obviously made me scream and my dad who was in an OR room heard me and recognized the scream. He took me to the ER and stitched me back up" she concluded the story

"Wow and here I thought it was a boring story about how you fell off your bike or something" he said laughing slightly as he planted soft kisses on her body.

"I never rode a bike as a child, actually I don't know how to" she said knowing it would seem strange to him but to her it was normal.

"So you spent your whole childhood at the hospital?" He said in the tone that everyone used when they found this out, one of pity.

"Yeah I guess,but it was fun I mean I loved it, plus I had Matt and we would hang out in the tunnels" she said in a happy tone that just couldn't be faked.

"I guess... So tell me about this, I mean what it does it mean? What's the story behind?" He asked the question as they rushed to his head as he sat up sightly while pointed to a tattoo near the bottom of her rib-cage

"Oh that! It's nothing I mean its just something me and Matt got done when were young and going through our rebellious stage" she said trying to get to stop, knowing it opened a can of sad worms.

"Come on, ' Hope breeds eternally misery' that's seems like more a statement than just nothing" he said as he wrapped the sheets around so he could get them something to drink.

"Fine but just remember you asked, one of my history essays was on my own family history so I really wanted to get to the root to why the last three grey women were surgeons or why all Grandma Carolyn's children were all doctors of some sort" she said knowing that it didn't explain her tattoo

"Okay so then what? You realized that it was a lonely life" he said handing a glass of water and sat down in front of her on the bed.

"Kinda,Richard Webber gave me a couple of my Grandma Ellis's journals to read. She wrote them when she was going through her internship and then throughout her career. you know the sad part is she barely mention's my mom and when she did it was always a criticism like how she wasn't good enough to be her daughter" she said in a tone that clearly showed her feeling towards the woman.

"Wow she sounds like a bitch, I'm sorry that was rude" he said not meaning to disrespect a member of her family.

"No you're right she was a bitch, majorly so, anyways she had Alzheimer's which means there's a 50% chance that she gave it to my mom and I've watched my dad get nervous every time she forgets her keys or something" she said watching him as it all clicked together in his head.

"He always hopes she won't get it right? Now I get it,but sweetheart you know that there's a huge chance she won't, that you won't" he said fully understanding the true meaning of her tattoo.

"You're right,but you should know as an experienced doctor that there's no guarantee in medicine" she told while getting comfortable as she lay down in his bed.

"If you're scared about getting it then maybe you should get tested" he said as he positioned himself right behind her in the bed so that they could snuggle up together.

"No, I think knowing would be much worse, can we just go to sleep I'm kinda tired" she asked him hoping that they could just lie there in silence for a while.

"Of course."Mason gently placed a kiss to the back of her head and snuggled closer to her as she wrapped herself up in his arms, finally finding some kind of peace as they feel asleep in each others arms. In the morning Ridley quickly went for a shower and let her hair dry in its natural loose curls. She got changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a green and orange crochet top, before leaving the bedroom she walked over to the sleeping Mason still lying on the bed. She gently brushed his messy hair from his eyes before giving him a kiss on the head. She grabbed her boots, cardigan and bag before leaving his room trying to be as quiet as possible not wanting to wake him up since he had a later shift than her. After she grabbed her stuff she carefully closed the door of his looked at her phone to see that she had a text from Matt saying he was waiting for her outside the building. When she got out into the street she saw Matt leaning against the car holding two cups of coffee.

"Thought you might need this, I figured you wouldn't have gotten much sleep last night" Matt said giving her the cup of coffee before getting into the car.

"Actually I'll have you know that I slept like a baby" she said before yawning as if the universe was trying to prove otherwise.

"You know babies cry during the night and barely get any sleep, so was McCharming keeping you up for all night with his British charm?" he said while driving them to the hospital which was only a short distance from Mason's apartment.

"No he actually went to sleep around two o'clock" she said taking a long drink of the coffee he had gave her.

"What kept you up if it wasn't McCharming?" He asked her making the worry in his voice clear

"Nothing I just couldn't stop my big brain from thinking" she said brushing it off as if it was nothing

"Well I'm guessing you'd like a distraction, like maybe a really good case at work" he said to her while parking the car in their usual spot before getting out of the car.

"That sounds exactly like what I need to take my mind off things" she said drinking the last of her coffee knowing that it wouldn't be the last cup she would have in the next hour.

As soon as they went into the hospital they headed straight to the intern locker room so they could get changed into their scrubs to begin their work for that shift. Once Ridley was changed she checked the board to see that she was on her father's service, she hoped that he would let her in on one of his lost cause cases that he had continued after Lexie died . Once she had put her hair into a slightly messy ponytail and put her phone in her pocket, she went to find him in his office

"Hey dad, I mean Dr Shepard- Derek! What do I call you?" She asked a little frustrated but still very cheerful that it sent alarm bells to Derek.

" Dad is fine with me sweetie, are you with me today?" He asked her as he gave her a kiss on the head and a big hug.

" Yup and I was hoping that you would have a really tough case for me, you know I like a challenge plus I could really use the distraction" she said as they headed to the Neuro wing in the hospital.

"What from?" He asked knowing this was his opening to find out what was making her so happy.

"I've just been thinking a lot about how maybe I should write everything down in case I start to forget things, you know like Grandma Ellis did" she said regretting it as soon as she said it, he was meant to know that she had read her journals.

"Wait hold on a minute, you don't know if you have the Alzheimer's gene so there's no point worrying about it. Also I knew you read those journals even though we told you not to" he said feeling as though he was always having the same Alzheimer's argument whether it be with Ridley or Meredith .

"I know but I guess grandpa Richard felt differently since he gave them to me to read when I was in high school, what does it matter it's in the past right?" She asked him as they reached the nurses desk where his charts were lying.

"I guess it doesn't but you won't get Alzheimer's and if you do then we'll deal with okay? Come on I want to introduce to someone" he told her picking up a chart from the pile on the desk and then heading into one of the many rooms.

"There's my favorite neurosurgeon, I was wondering when you would swing by" said the very attractive male patient laying in the bed in front of them.

"Hey Jared, this is my daughter and the intern on your case Dr,Ridley Grey- Shepard. Ridley, this Jared smith" he said introducing them

"Hi nice to meet you, so I'm guessing you guys have known each other for a while?" She asked slightly curious as to why they were so friendly.

"Yeah Jared has been my patient since he was 12 when he had his first brain tumor, here are his new scans tell me what you see" he told her hinting to the fact that there had more than one.

"Oh wow, the tumor has invaded practically every part of the brain I mean in some area there's only a little bit of tumor,but in the area where it handles speech there's a huge mass" she said sounding a little bit impressed although she knew it was wrong to be.

"So what would you do? I mean would you even decide to operate or is it too risky ?" He asked her knowing that was all new to her but he still had faith in her to have enough knowledge to have an educated guess.

"I'd operate I mean yeah it's tricky but doable. If you think about it like separate tumors and take out these three bigger ones... Then take out these one and then do the smaller ones, it should make it easier" she said while marking out the ones she was talking about with pen's that were in different colors.

"Wow I can see she gets her brains from you, I like her. Will she be doing the surgery too?" He asked impressed by her strategy of how to take out his brain tumor.

"Sadly no interns can only assist,but I'm sure my dad will let assist him right?" She asked knowing that he couldn't resistance her smile and the sheer excitement in her eyes.

"Yeah of course I will, why don't you go and book an OR so we can get this show on the road" he said watching as she walked out of Jared's room.

Elsewhere

Mason had just wandered into the attending's staff room after getting changed into his scrubs,but before he went to check on his patients, he went to grab a coffee to waken him slightly. He got out his phone to check the time and smiled at the picture of him and Ridley where they were kissing although Ridley had surprised him by taking the picture so they were both slightly laughing at it. Mason was so wrapped up in his own thoughts of Ridley and making himself a cup of coffee he didn't notice that Alex was right behind him and could see the picture. Alex decided that it was time to have that little chat with Mason.

"So Mason how are you settling into the hospital?" He asked him pretending to be friendly towards him.

" Pretty well, I like it here a lot and everyone's so nice plus the equipment here is amazing" Mason told him after getting over the surprise of seeing him there.

" You're an orthopedic surgeon right?" He asked trying to seem interested

"Yeah what can I say? I like the sound of bones cracking and clicking back into place" he said beginning to feel a little awkward talking to someone who he barely knew.

"Ridley, my niece has been on you're service a couple of times right?" He asked changing his tone slightly so it sounded more tense and harsher, it's what Jo called his attending voice.

"Yeah we've worked together a couple of times,she's shown a lot of promise as a surgeon" he said wanting to sound professional but he could sense that Alex had a secret agenda for wanting to talk to him.

"Yeah she does and it would be a real shame if something got in the way of what I think will be a very successful surgical career" he said making his hidden meaning not so hidden as he warned Mason to back off .

"You know what? I should probably go and check on my patients" he said drinking the rest of his coffee before putting the cup in the trash bin and heading to the door.

"I want you to stop sleeping with my niece!" He yelled at Mason before he left the room although that statement made him come right back, closing the door behind him.

"Excuse me?!" He said trying hide the anger in his voice

" You're an attending sleeping with an intern. When this gets out and I promise you it will get out who do you think it will hurt more,you or Rid?" He said trying to make him see that it was a mistake to get involved with her

"It's not breaking any actual rules, I mean its not like we're the first attending intern relationship Derek and Meredith, you and Jo, Cristina and chief!" He said wondering why it was okay for other people but wrong when it came to them.

"You have no idea what you could to do to her! You could seriously ruin her reputation and not to mention potential ruin her career" he said knowing that the twisted sisters and Jo and Ridley would all kill him if they heard him.

"Why are you telling me this?" He said suddenly wanting to know what brought it all on, he had figured out that either Meredith or Matt had told him.

"Because she's like a daughter to me which means I'm going to look out for her and protect her before she get's hurt" he said making sure that he sounded as serious as he felt.

"She has a father for that so as far I'm concern, this is has nothing to do with you" he said knowing that he couldn't charm his way out of this.

"Derek doesn't know about you sleeping with his daughter and I'm thinking you like being able to walk so I'm not going to tell him but you should break off with Ridley before he finds out" Alex advised the young man to call it quits before it got messy.

"I can't do that and I won't! I'm in love her!" He said shocking both him and Alex with his confession, before he left the room and got his phone to call Ridley to let her know what was going on.

Ridley was just about to head into her father's office to give him the results of Jared's latest scan and to tell him that everything was prepared for his surgery,but she was stopped when her phone began ringing. Seeing that it was Mason she stopped at what she thought was a safe distance away from Derek's office before taking the call.

"Hey you kinda need to make it quick, I'm about to go into a very long surgery with my dad" she told him before he had a chance to speak.

"Fine yeah okay I'll make it quick, your Uncle Alex knows about us and wants me to break up with you" he told her trying to calm himself down in his office,but it wasn't working.

"Are you serious?! I can't believe him, how does he know about us?" She asked knowing that he was totally out of order for saying anything to Mason.

"I figured it was your mom or Matt that told him, what are we going to do?" He asked her as he began to panic that he might have to break up with what he thought could be the love of his life.

"Well we aren't going to break up and whatever he told you just forget about it okay? I'm going to kill him" she said sensing that he planted the seeds of doubt in Mason mind.

"Rid he made a good point, us being together could severely backfire on your career. I don't want to be the reason why you fail when you're so talented" he told while he felt the tears silently fall down his cheeks.

"Is that what he told you?! Oh my god! I cannot believe him! Listen to me it didn't backfire on my mother or my aunt Cristina or anyone else who had a relationship with an attending. You cannot let him get into you're head like that, I like you a lot and I don't care if people agree with it or not okay?" She told knowing she sounded slightly harsh towards him.

"I know me too, I'll talk to you later okay" he said before hanging up and getting straight to work.

Ridley put her phone back into her pocket after quickly texting her uncle Alex to say that they needed to have a serious conversation after her surgery. She completely forgot that she needed to tell her dad something,but little did she know that Derek had heard everything she said to Mason.

I will post Ridleys outfit onto my profile, also let me know if you want me to post pictures of what my own characters look like


	8. Chapter 8: seeing red

Thank to you my lovely beta I'llAlwaysBeInEdwardsColdArms for working on this with me

Also so let me know what you think by reviewing or you can PM me, I'd love to hear what you think good or bad, also let me know of any suggestion you have.

Chapter 8: seeing red

Ridley walked into the little people's wing, as her Aunt Arizona affectionately called her young charges. She was trying to keep her emotions in check as she headed to her uncle Alex's office to give him a piece of her mind about the whole Mason thing.  
She couldn't get over how he had cornered him like that, she knew that she was going to need back up in proving her point against him and maybe need someone to stop her from killing him. So she sent a text to the three people that knew more about this than he or even she did. Once she had approached his office she politely knocked on her door, she may be furious with him but she still had manners.

"Come in." Alex said behind the door, unaware of the what was about to happen although he slowly figured it out once he saw the look on Ridley's face.

"You told Mason to break up with me?! What the hell uncle Alex?" She demanded as soon she went into his office and closed the door behind her.

"I was wondering if he'd tell you, I was only trying to protect you that's all I ever do" he said getting up from his chair and walked across from her

"I get that,but I'm 24 okay? Not some little girl, I can protect myself!" She yelled while she began to pace knowing she had to something to try and defuse some of her rage.

"Your mother thought the same thing before your dad broke her heart, I can't let the same thing happen to you" he said trying make her see reason, not knowing that Meredith, Cristina and Jo were standing behind the door listening to every word being said.

" I doubt that Mason has a secret wife that he has forgotten to tell me about, he would have told me when he told me about his secret father" she said knowing that you can't always see the worst in people.

"Have you even thought what people are going to think when they realize that you've been sleeping with you're boss?" he asked her, running out of other points to try and convince her that this was a bad idea.

"I don't care people think, never have, i only care about what my family thinks and for your information it's not just about the sex" she told him feeling slightly defeated while leaning against a wall as the door suddenly opened.

" I can't believe you talked to him, you told me that you were going to let her make her decisions" Jo said walking into the room followed by Meredith and Cristina

" I thought about it but then I realized that she probably couldn't see that she was ruining for career" he said knowing that it was wrong thing to say considering the current company.

" Rid sweetie, you're going to be late for your surgery if you don't leave now" Meredith reminder her gently knowing that this was fight better handled by the three of them than her

"Okay, just so you know uncle Alex I tried to stop it but I can't help my feelings towards Mason and I'd love it if you would stop try to break us up because it'll be you who breaks my heart" she said before she left the room.

"First of all having a relationship with an attending never hurt my career as a general surgeon or Cristina's as a cardio surgeon or your wife's as a pediatric surgeon did it?" Meredith asked feeling slightly annoyed at him

"No but this is different! This far more complicated" he said knowing he was slowing losing this fight

"No it's not, our own relationships were complicated as well. I mean there was a wife, post traumatic stress disorder and an abusive boyfriend remember?" Jo said trying to point that it didn't mean that their relationship was doomed since all of their relationships weren't.

" I guess but I wasn't totally out of order was I?" he said hoping that he hadn't hurt Ridley as much as he thought.

"Maybe be a little but then again you were only looking out for her however misguided it might been" Cristina said although it was a slightly more pg version than what she was thinking

During the surgery

Derek and Ridley had so far taken out all of the larger tumors from Jared's brain without any obvious damage being caused to his brain. They moved on to the smaller tumors that were easier to remove, so much so that Derek had let Ridley remove a few by herself while he closely watched her. The tense part of the surgery was over since they known more about the smaller ones and knew exactly how to handle them. Derek thought this was the perfect opportunity to question Ridley although he knew he had to be sneaky about it.

"So Ridley tell me what does CT stands for" he asked trying to test out her knowledge about the different types of scans

"Computed tomography."she told him realizing that he was trying to teach her as well as engage her during the surgery.

" MRI?" He said while removing another tumor, realizing that there was only a few left

" Magnetic resonance imaging" she said without even thinking about it, this was stuff that she had always kind of known.

" How about a PET scan and a MEG scan?" He said hitting her faster and harder with the question hoping to throw her off guard at the right moment

" Positron emission tomography and Magnetoencephalography" she said while trying to get closer so she could see what now looked like a healthy brain

"And the name of your boyfriend is?" He asked her hoping she wouldn't noticed the change in question type or the subject

" Mas- what?" she said beginning to say Masons name but stopped herself once she realized what he had actually asked her

" You can tell me sweetie I mean I heard you talking to him on the phone when you were outside my office" he told her, now realized that it must have Matt she was dating

"I didn't realize that you could hear me otherwise I would have went into an on call room to talk to him" she said more to herself than to Derek although she was pretty sure she didn't mention mason name on the phone

"Well can I just say that I'm glad you have someone who knows how hard this job and life can be more so at the beginning. I think that's all of it we are done so now I'm just to close up why don't you watch for now" he told her while thinking about how it was sweet that Matt and her had each other to lean on during their internship as he closed Jared's skull up.

After they had scrubbed out of the surgery, Ridley had went to see Matt who had sent a text to her to meet him at the waiting area since they had the most comfortable seats to sit on. Once she had gotten there she realized that he had brought her a cup of coffee so strong that she had smelled it from across the hall. As she was near him she took it for him and took a massive sip from it like it was her only life line then put her head on Matt's knee with her legs spread out on to the seats next to them. Matt gently stroke her hair as he told her all about his accidental kiss with Katie, another intern, and how he thought it was almost funny. Ridley then remembered that she hadn't told Matt about her uncle Alex and Mason not to mention her father.

" I get why he did it but I just don't like how he did it you know?" She said feeling better telling him everything, she always did once she spoke to Matt

"Yeah I do but he was only trying to protect you like he always does,I just think he went into hyper mode with it because he felt he needed to protective for him and your dad since he doesn't know" Matt said knowing that she would easier on Alex now

"Do you think he was right about how Mason and I being together could ruin my career?" She asked knowing that it was always a possibility

"Honestly no I don't, not unless you let it which you haven't so far. Like you said it hasn't ruin anyone's careers, if anything I think it's made them stronger" he said as she sat up and leaned her head onto his shoulder so he gave it soft kiss

"I guess you're right like always, I'm head to Masons office to see him before I report back to my dad okay?" She said checking the time on her phone before kissing him on the cheek and leaving

What they didn't know was that Derek had some of the interaction between them from the balcony upstairs. Matt finished his coffee and look at his list of to do things for Cristina since he was on her service today, he saw that he needed to check on her post op patients so he went to get her charts from the main desk. He didn't notice who was there since he was thinking to much so he got a surprise when Derek stood next to him.

"Hey Derek, sorry I didn't see you there I was busy trying remember how Cristina likes her charts you know how she gets" he told the man who he practically saw as his father, not like his father was not to measure against.

"Yeah she can be fussy, can I ask you something?" He asked wanting to ask something that had been bothering him since he saw them together

"Sure of course, you know you don't need to ask" Matt said absently as he read Cristina's latest notes on certain patients and wrote them down as reminders

"Is everything okay with rid? I mean she seems kinda... I don't know, you guys aren't fighting are you?" He said not being able to put his finger on it but knew if they were fighting that it could be a reason.

"She hasn't been sleeping that well lately, I think it's this Alzheimer's thing that has her all freaked out and no we didn't fight" Matt said finding it strange that Derek would think that

" I wish she would let that go but you know I'm glad you two are dating I mean that way she has you to look out for her and you have someone to look after you too" Derek said before pager went off meaning he left before Matt could reply

Matt quickly text Ridley to let her know about the fact her dad thought Matt was Mason. Derek had told Ridley to keep an on Jared and take any notes on anything that happened, he was worried about whether he would wake up or not. Derek quickly ran down to the ER where he was paged, he headed into trauma room 2 to see that Mason was examining the patient who had apparently been thrown off a tree for any bone damage.

"Someone paged me, I'm guess this guy has some brain damage or you have something that you need me to look at?" He asked Mason who was trying to work something out.

"Actually it's the spine I need you to look at, I think he had a Spinal disc herniation. I was about to get ...Sam here to take him for his scan so we would know for sure" he said trying to remember his interns name

"Yeah that's a good idea, Sam why don't you page us both once you have them okay? Mason how do you feel about us grabbing a cup of coffee?" He said trying to bond with him since be was Marks son after all.

"Yeah sure it must have been at least an hour since my last cup and I can already feel it wearing off" he said laughing as they headed towards the attending staff room

"You sound just like Ridley, I mean that girl likes her coffee so strong that as spoon could stand in it" he said joking about normal things which felt good for a change

"Yeah well I'm pretty sure you have to have a slight coffee addition to be a doctor... How's Ridley coping with the internship?" He said trying to be polite although he probably knew the answer better than anyone, apart from Matt

"Good, I think I mean of course I'm pushing her towards Neuro,but she is really talented although I'm kinda biased on that. She has Matt so I think that makes a different" he said while pouring some coffee into two cups, mason could sense something in his voice

"They seem to be really good friends" he said hoping that Derek would take the bait and offer more information about what he meant by his previous statement

"They are but I think they just started dating too, I just saw them in the waiting area and they were just cuddling,but i swear it was the sweetest thing I ever saw more so her. They kissed goodbye" Derek told him taking a sip of his coffee before realizing that he needed to talk to Meredith before the scans came back

"That is pretty damn sweet if you ask me" Mason said trying mask the bitterness in his voice which wasn't really aimed at anyone

"Listen would you mind if I just leave you for five minutes, I just wanted to talk to Ridley's mom before she goes back into another surgery" he said transferring his coffee into a travel mug as Mason nodded in agreement

Derek knew that this was Meredith's Yang time where she and Cristina would drink coffee and complain about the world in the tunnels, but he knew that they wouldn't mind if he interrupted them for a couple of minutes. It wasn't the first time he or Owen had done so, him and Cristina were friends now since Ridley was born and Meredith almost died ...again. When he got to their spot in the tunnels he noticed that Meredith was alone in the gurney

"Hey Mer where's Cristina? Is she missing a meeting of the twisted sisters?" He said mocking her and Cristina after giving her a hello kiss

"Her surgery ran later than she thought so she's meeting me here soon, why are you here?" She asked knowing that he only came here when he needed to tell her something as he sat next to her.

"I know the little secret that Ridley told you" he said laughing slightly which confused Meredith, although Derek didn't miss the look of panic that flashed in her eyes

"Which little secret would that be? The fact she hides her tequila stash in her sock drawer or that she never wears matching socks anymore which could be explained by the fact that she keeps tequila is her sock drawer. " she said hoping it was something innocent like that.

"No, I know she dating someone and I know who, to be honest I think she couldn't be with a nicer guy. Matt is like the son we never had" he said stealing some of her coffee trying to work out the looks of worry and confusion.

"So you finally told him? Thank god it was getting harder to pretend that nothing was going on and then having to witness Ridley and Mason acting like a pair of love sick teens" Cristina said suddenly making everyone aware of the fact she was standing there.

Meredith gave her a look that said 'He didn't know that!', they both turned to look at Derek who went from looking shocked to looking confused to looking downright mad. Just at the moment Derek's pager went off to let him know that Mason needed to see him about the scans. It was time to face down Mark 2.0


	9. Chapter 9: the truth won't set you free

Thank to you my lovely beta I'llAlwaysBeInEdwardsColdArms for working on this with me

Sorry it's so late but I wanted to make sure that I had finished the next three chapters before posting this one, you'll see why

As always please review and let me know what you think about this latest chapter, also with any suggestions for the story

Chapter 9: The truth won't set you free

Ridley quickly went to the locker room to grab her cardigan from her locker since the hospital was getting colder for some strange reason before she got a page to meet her dad in one of the scan rooms by Mason. Once she was ready, she headed towards her dad and Mason to see what was going on

"Hey babe, where's my dad?" She asked once seeing that he was alone in the room waiting for their patients scans.

"He went to talk to your mom about something while I waited for these and I figured he was going to page you anyway, what's with the cardigan? Are you cold? He said softy rubbing her arms to heat them up then putting his arms around her waist and giving her a small kiss.

"Yeah I'm freezing actually, some parts of the hospital feel like the North Pole and usually it's toasty warm in here" she said pulling her cardigan closer to her.

"It must have something to do with the weird weather that is meant to strike Seattle, apparently it's going to snow I just hope that the power and heat don't cut out during it" he said knowing that it would cause a lot of problems for patients if that happened.

" I know, but I'm sure it won't cause too many problems, maybe a few more trauma patients or more orthopaedic patients for you" she said trying be positive although it was a rare thing thing for her to be so

"Anyways how's your shift been so far?" He ask her wondering what had her in such a good mood.

"Good actually I've been in one surgery with my dad already, it was to remove all these really complicated tumors in this guys head and I got to see it and help" she told him as he laughed at how excited she got by the memory of it.

"Well I'm glad that you had fun, just remember that patients are people too" he said knowing that she was a very considerate doctor but at that moment she didn't sound like it.

"You sound happier since the last time we spoke, what's changed?" She said gently moving the hair of his eyes then ran her fingers through his hair while he leaned into her hand.

" I realized that people being judgmental and misunderstanding what we are was always going to happen, also that it's really hard to find another you although I could easily find a less complicated girl" he told her playful as she hit him gently on the arm pretending to be offended while he went to check on how the patient was doing.

"Thanks and here I thought I was just interesting and different, don't you have an intern today?" She suddenly realized that she had seen Sam's name next to the orthopedic rotation while she gently jumped onto the desk behind her so she was sitting facing him.

"I sent him away to work with Callie, she needed him more than me, plus he was getting my nerves. By the way I had an interesting conversation with your dad a little while ago." he said as he turned to deal with the upcoming scans.

"Oh yeah, interesting how?" She wondered if this had anything to do with the conversation they had during their surgery and if he had correctly guessed the name she almost let slip.

"Apparently he saw you with Matt and thinks that you two are seeing each other, it didn't help matters that he saw you kiss him" he said calmly although she could hear the hurt and harshness behind his voice.

"Nothing is going with us, Matt is like my brother and I kissed him goodbye like I've done since I was little. Trust me you have nothing to worry about" she told with a smirk, silently wondering why everyone thought there was something was between her and Matt.

"Scans are up... What do you see?" Mason said trying to improve her ability to notice and read scans

"It looks like the c4 and the c6 have moved out of place also there's a lot of fluid round those areas probably because the amount of force that it took to move them" she said although she hadn't actually read the patients chart yet or knew how this patient got injured

"Yeah he fell from a tree, why don't you take him to one of the patient rooms while I talk to your dad about the surgery for him. You might as well as start the prep for his surgery while you're at it" he told her before she kissed him goodbye and went to get the patient

Mason printed the scans off from the computer and put them into a brown envelope, he shut down the computer so no one else saw the scans. He then went to Derek who wasn't answering any of his pages, Mason tried his office but he wasn't there and he wasn't with any of his patients. So Mason headed towards the general wing to find Meredith since she was the last person that would have seen Derek and would probably know where he was .

"Sorry to interrupt Dr Grey but may I have a word with you?" He said once he found her in one of her patients rooms talking them through a procedure.

"Yes of course Dr Ward, I actually wanted to speak with you" she said slightly surprised his face was still intact and unharmed

"Do you know where Derek is? I need his help with this case we're both working on" he explained as they went around the corner to talk in private

"No I don't and I don't think you want to find him either, not if you like living" she said without any humor, trying to show she was deadly serious

"What are you talking about? Why wouldn't I want to find him?" He said extremely baffled to what has made them both act so differently

" Derek knows about you and Ridley, Cristina told him by accident. He said he knew and she made an innocent comment but he was talking Matt not you" she said worried about how Derek was taking the new discovery

"Oh no this is bad, maybe I should go talk to him and explain to him what we are, but don't tell Ridley about this okay? She's busy preparing for another surgery and I don't want to worry her yet. Plus she is in such a good mood today" he told Meredith slightly panicking, trying to process everything and form a plan in his head

"Fine try the catwalk to Owens office, he likes to go there and think. Just be careful okay? I have no idea what mood he's in or how's taking it ,but I know Ridley would be upset with both of you if something happened" she told him trying to warn the young boy about what he was getting himself into

Mason quickly walked toward the catwalk so he could talk to Derek there and explain to him that he was in love with his little girl and not just using her for sex or information. Once he got there he could see that Derek was slightly hunched over the banister of one of the sides of the catwalk with his arms leaning on it and his hands clasped in front him, trying to control his rage. Mason walked up to him then stopped at what he thought was a safe distance before he spoke although Derek never acknowledged his presence.

" I'm seeing Ridley, I'm sleeping with her too but it's more than that. She's happy,we're happy" Mason told him a little nervous but still showed natural confidence and charm while he spoke,

Derek straighten up as soon as Mason mention the fact that they have slept together, he waited till Mason was finished before raising his right arm and punching him in the jaw. Hard. It caused both of them to stagger backwards, Mason due to the force of the punch and Derek due to the the pain in his hand. Mason touches his lip to see if he was bleeding which he wasn't

"You stay the hell away from my daughter!" He shouted at Mason, for the first time since finding out he was Mark's son he was finally able to see the Mark in him.

"Okay that's...maybe I deserve that...you know what? No I don't deserve that, you have no right to decide who she sleeps with or who she's decided to be with-" he started to say before another look of rage from Derek and another punch to his jaw.

Mason quickly recovers from the punch, once he is able to stand he checks to see if his jaw is broken by wiggling it a little before punching Derek in he jaw with so much force that it knock him on to the ground. Mason clenches and un-clenches his hand as well as shakes it to try and relief the pain he had just caused it, while Derek moaned a little from the pain in his jaw. Before getting back up again and tackling Mason just as he began to walk away from the fight, which meant that they both landed onto the ground in a heap although Derek quickly recover and sat on top of Mason. He did this so that he would have more control than Mason as he began to hit him again and again and again and again, after the fourth hit Mason quickly forced Derek to roll over so that Mason was now on top.

Mason was able to punch Derek once but when he goes to punch him for a second time, Derek pushed his face which made Mason stand although he stumbled back while Derek quickly stood up. Derek then tackles Mason again before they end up in power struggle between punches to see who is the strongest. At that moment Matt, Meredith and Alex arrive and witness the scene of the two men in horror.

"Oh my god, I knew this would happen when Derek found out. What do we do?" Meredith said worried that one of them was going to seriously hurt or damage their surgical hands

" Matt come with me and be careful okay?" Alex said cautioning the young doctor as they pushed their way through the crowd that was beginning to form on either end of the catwalk although the middle of it was totally clear.

Alex and Matt walked to where Mason and Derek were currently punching each other as well as overall just pushing each other. Alex decided to take Derek since he knew that Derek would be too strong for Matt to handle, Alex pulled Derek off Mason although he was still fighting and struggling while he did it. At the same time Matt did the same with Mason but the difference was that once he was taken away from Derek he simple walked away. Matt decided to follow Mason where as Derek was told to go into Owens office to cool off.

"Hey mason, why don't you come into one of the exam room so I can check you out okay?" Matt said convincing him to go into the room, although before he went into the room he quickly text to Ridley and vaguely told her what was going on

" Thanks for pulling me away Matt" Mason said while he took the ice pack from Matt and placed it on his hand.

"Well someone had to otherwise you and Derek would have continued to beat each other up for hours" he said as he got out the correct equipment to take care of his cuts

" I know it was stupid and I tried to walk away but he tackled me, I should have told him from the beginning" he said talking more to himself than to Matt

"Just so I know, what exactly did you tell him? Because I've known Derek for a long time, I mean he's like my dad but better and I've never seen him that mad not even that time when me and Rid drank a whole bottle of tequila when we were 14" he said as he began to clean some Mason's more deeper cuts like the one on his lip and on his eyebrow

"I told him that I was seeing Ridley and that we were having sex but it was more than that and before you ask why, he already knew because Cristina told him by accident" Mason said grimly,still not totally sure why he told him that they were sleeping together.

"God this is such a mess, I mean you're dating your dead dad's best friend' daughter and not to mentions the niece of the only women he ever really truly loved" he said placing two butterfly stitches on to his eyebrows

" Yeah tell me about it" he said wincing a little as he felt the pressure of Matt pressing down the stitches on to his eyes brow

"Oh my god! Mace, are you okay?!" Ridley said hesitating a little as she entered the room to see the cuts and bruises that had already began to form on his face and some parts of his body before running straight to him

"Hey I'm fine really, babe I'm okay right Matt?" he said hoping he could back him up, he didn't want to worry or upset her.

"He needs plenty of ice on his hand, I've already treated his cuts and the swelling should go down in few days but if you want you can check his chest for broke ribs or anything then you should. other than that yes he's fine" Matt told her knowing that she had to know everything single detail to help her calm down before giving her a reassuring squeeze on the arm and leaving.

"Lift your shirt up so I can check it out... My dad did this didn't he?" She said as her voice went hard and as cold as her stethoscope on his skin.

"Yeah he kinda found out about us and we got into a fight, it was both of our faults so don't go blaming just him. How does it sound?" He said already knowing the answer

" I don't think anything is broken...I'm so sorry this happened" she said sitting next to him on the exam table once he moved up for her, she gently leaned in to him while he put his uninjured arm around her

"It wasn't your fault love and trust me it was worth it, you're worth it" he told her simply and truthfully meaning every word

"No it wasn't, not if you got hurt ... But I will admit that I'm glad he knows. It means that we don't need to hide anymore, although I think until its blown over a little I should skip that surgery you guys have coming up and I'm sure Matt could do it " she told him thinking how much easier it would be now for both of them

"I think that's a good idea although I hate the fact that you need to give up a surgery because of me... When do you finish?" He said hoping that they could home together and just cuddle

"I finish in an hour if I'm not in any surgery and since my boyfriend and my dad were just in a fight I doubt i will be, I was only doing a 24 hour shift you?" She said realizing how weirdly good it was to say he was her boyfriend

"Unfortunately I have another 25 hours to go, maybe I'll see you before your next shift starts. Oh no Owen wants to see me in his office, I wonder why" he said just as pager went off, he give her a soft but passionate kiss before leaving the room promising to call her later.

After that Ridley went to her mothers office where she knew her parents were since she had sent a text to her mom to find out. She wasn't planning on having a shouting match with her father,but she knew she had to talk to him about this, he couldn't go beating up every guy she dates. She didn't bother to knock on Meredith's door,she knew that nothing would be going on other than her mother treating his wounds like Matt had done to Mason. She saw that her dad had fewer cuts and bruises than Mason had, although his nose was bleeding pretty bad.

"Oh it's you, I'm guessing lover boy told all about how big bad me beat him while he was completely innocent" he said dully and a little harsher than the situation called for.

"No actually Mason said it was both of your faults and told me that I shouldn't blame you, so do you want to tell me what the hell happened?" She said trying to show him how annoyed she was by this

"He told me you two were sleeping with each other and apparently dating so I punched him... Twice and you know what I liked it and I want you to stop seeing him" he told in a fatherly tone as he went to pour himself a glass of water from Meredith's jug

"Dad I'm 24 which means I get to make my decision and if they turn out to be the wrong decision then so what? At least I made them, I get that I'm still your little girl,but I'm not a baby anymore" she told him it very clear the that she was going to keep seeing him whether he liked it or not.

"Ridley he will break your heart, trust me intern and attending relationships never go well" he said warning her although he knew from experience that that it was completely untrue kinda

"Oh Derek shut up because you know that isn't true otherwise Ridley wouldn't be here" Meredith told him getting a little fed up of his attitude, however she was trying to keep out of it knowing it was between the two of them

"You know what? I like him a lot so I'm going to keep seeing him whether you like it or not dad, but I hope you'll come around soon because I hate thinking that I've disappointed you in any way. also Matt will be the intern on your spinal trauma patient. I don't think it's wise for me to be in an OR with you and Mason right now" she said sadly before leaving the office to get changed for the end of shift

In the locker room, there was a certain buzz about the fight although no one really knew the real reason behind the fight. Some said it was about Mark where as others said it was about losing a patient, she was kinda thankful no one knew what was really going on because it meant she could get ready in peace and without the constant stares. Once she was ready she went into Matt's locker to get the car keys since she knew he would be later home and would probably get a ride home from her mom. When she went the lobby, she saw Matt at the desk obviously reading their trauma patients charts to catch up

"Hey I'm going to head home so I took the keys okay?" She said weakly, she really wanted to go home and take warm bath and get some deep sleep. Well that was exactly true because what she really wanted was to curl up in Mason's arms, but since he still had 25 hours left she would have to settle for the bath and deep sleep.

"Yeah that's fine, how are you doing?" He said knowing that she would be having a hard time of it even if she didn't shown it

"Honestly I'm okay, I talked my dad and I made my feelings clear to him, also you're welcome for the surgery. Better you than me" she said laughing slightly although nothing was really funny.

"Thanks I think. It's going to be the most uncomfortable surgery ever, I'll see you when I get home okay?" He said kissing on the cheek before she walked away.

An hour later

Due to the sudden ice that had came on early ahead of the large snow storm approaching Seattle there was a car crash involving three cars. Two of the cars had slipped and ran into the third car which was in the middle of the accident. When the second ambulance arrived Owen and Bailey were standing waiting for it since the paramedics thought one of the people injured in the accident might have some internal injuries.

"Okay we have a female with no id so a Jane Doe, 24, white, her car was the one with the most damage since the other cars had ran into it on either side of her. She may have internal damage, a broken leg and maybe even a head injury" the paramedic told them as she tried to remember everything while checking for anymore damage

"Oh my god! That's not a Jane Doe, that's Ridley Grey Shepherd" Bailey told them as she felt the tears form in her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10: fallen to pieces

Thank to you my lovely beta I'llAlwaysBeInEdwardsColdArms for working on this with me

I know I'm a cruel cruel person but both me and my beta have been very busy so here you go let the suspense end. Please remember to review and let me know that you think!

Chapter 10: fallen to piece's

Owen didn't know what to do, his mind kept focusing on the fact that the little girl that he had watch grow up, who he had babysat,who was like a daughter to him was now laying on one of his hospital beds severely injured. He quickly snapped out of it, if he was to do the right thing and save her he would need to be properly focused. He asked the paramedic who was just standing around stunned and told them to put Ridley into trauma room one, then turned to the one of the nurses sitting at the desk.

" I need you to page Dr,Grey and Dr,Shepherd to meet me in the conference room, tell them it's important and that it has something to their daughter. Also page Dr Torres to meet me here" he said before turning around to see a tearful Miranda Bailey.

"Owen what are we going to do?" Miranda asked knowing this wasn't like every other case, it far more complicated

" We need to keep this on the down low otherwise it's going be a riot, do you think that you'll be able to be her general surgeon?" He asked as they went into the room where Ridley was currently lying unconscious

"Yeah I mean I'm only one that can, seeing as Meredith is her mom and Richard is practically her grandfather. I'll start my exam just now while you deal with everything else" she said putting on the correct gloves as Owen went to go outside to deal with Callie who had just arrived, but he tuned around then went up to Ridley and leaned down and kissed her forehead."Ridley it's Uncle Owen you stay with us,do you hear me? Stay with us just hand in there". He walked out of the room only to be greeted by Callie.

" Hey what's going on! I got a page about a secret surgery" she said wondering if the patient was an important political figure or a famous singer.

" Come with me ... She may have a broken leg, I can't exactly ask Mason to do it. I know this is going to be a hard case, but please we need to do our best" he said leading Callie into the room to show bailey pressing down on Ridley's abdomen.

"Oh God Ridley! Fine I'll do it but we're going to need a couple of interns to help us out" she said as she pulled a chair over so she could check out her leg, also reminding Owen of something.

" Okay hold on I think there's a few in the clinic that I could pull out to assist you" he said making his way to the clinic.

" Hello Chief Hunt, is everything okay? You don't look so good" Katie said trying to suck up to the Chief as a way of getting better surgeries seeing as Ridley and Matt were getting all the good ones

" I'm fine Dr Adams, actually can see you and Dr... Peterson? Dr Torres and Dr bailey need two interns for a surgery" he told them, beginning to walk back into the ER where he saw things happening as normal

"Hey guys I brought you two interns, how's it going Miranda?" He asked once he saw the look on her face, one of pure panic.

"Dr Nelson came down once I paged him and he doesn't think anything is wrong with her brain. However she does have some internal bleeding so I'm going to need to go in and fix that" she told trying to down play it slightly.

" Okay, since the cause was a trauma then I will help out with that side of it maybe the two of us could find it better together" Owen said knowing that there was more to it than what she was saying.

"Yeah and the fact that one of her bones has actually pierced the skin a little makes me thinks she has at least three broken bones in her leg plus there is a piece of the car lodged in there too. I can repair them while Miranda fixes her internally, I mean we shouldn't interfere with each other" Callie told him, trying to image the type of therapy she was going to need on her leg after the surgery.

"Okay Dr,Adams I need you go and book an OR right away, if there's none free then kick out one of the surgery which is less important and if anyone ask why tell them to come and see me. Oh and list the patient as Jane Doe" he told her before she left the room.

"Why? We all know its Dr Grey Shepherd" she said showing them the fact that none of the interns really knew her enough to call her Rid or even Ridley

"If it got out that she was in surgery,the majority of my attending staff would want to be involve and it would create mayhem. Plus I'm not sure her parents know yet so I don't want them finding out through the OR board. Which means you two don't say anything about this to anyone!" he warned the two interns before leaving the room

Owen had checked with the nurse who was tasked with paging Meredith and Derek, although she had told him that they had both called to see what the problem was and told her to pass on the message that they would be in the conference room waiting for him. As he headed to the conference room he saw that everyone around him was preparing for the worst case scenario with the snow. The weather man had suggested that it may become a snow storm so he had ordered the nurses to gather extra blankets and other supply that might run short in case the worst happened. As he looked through the conference window he could see that both Meredith and Derek were anxious about what could be going.

" Hey Owen is everything okay?" Meredith asked while nervously playing her coffee cup with her fingers

" Is this about the whole her and Mason thing? Because I really think he's at fault more than she is and since he was the attending, he have should known better" Derek said blindly stick up for his daughter

"No it's not about that,I'm not one that can really judge. Ridley was involved in a car accident" Owen said as he watched his best friend's and his best friend's wife hearts break at the news of their only child being hurt.

"Is she okay? She's okay right?Owen?" Meredith asked as she began to sob ever slightly while Derek went closer to Meredith so he could comfort her better

"She has some internal bleeding that Bailey and I are going to take care of that and she has a couple of broken bones and a small piece of the car in her leg that Callie is going to fix. She's due in surgery in ten minutes, which means you guys have time to get changed out of your scrubs and go watch from the gallery. You have to be parents and not surgeons today okay?" Owen told them trying to both gently and chief like

"Owen how bad is her internal bleeding?" Meredith said to him knowing what could happen if the bleeding to sever, she couldn't ignore her experience of accidents like these

"What happened exactly? I mean how..." Derek said not being able to finish his sentence due to his own sobs that began

"The police are still investigating, but all they know is that two cars hit her in either side. They don't know why yet but don't worry okay? I'll deal with the police you guys just be with Ridley" he told them, knowing that that would be hard enough

"Thanks Owen, ummm Derek I'm going and get changed okay?" Meredith said before running of the room and heading to the attending changing room as she lost control of her tears

" Derek is there anyone you want to call like your mom or your sisters?" Owen asked trying to lighten their load

"No I'll call my family once I have actually news about Ridleys condition otherwise you'll be thrown a big party that no one wants. Can you just tell Matt? He's her best friend and he should know, plus our friends" Derek said knowing that he would break down if he had to tell them

"Yeah of course I will, go and get changed you don't want to miss her surgery" he said while Derek left the room looking more defeated then Owen had ever seen him

Owen quickly left the room to find out where Matt was so that he could inform him about Ridley, realising that he was probably with Mason and Derek's spinal patient since Ridley gave him the surgery. He checked to see which recovery room that patient was in, there was high chance that Matt was there or around there taking notes on the patient. Unfortunately he wasn't there, Owen quickly ran to the intern locker room trying to catch him before he left the hospital since his shift was over a few hours ago. Just as he got to the locker room he saw Matt leaving the room and starting to head to the lobby so Owen yelled in the young boy to stop him in his tracks

"Owen?! What's going on?" Matt said a little curious as to why the chief of surgery was shouting on him in the middle of the hospital hallway

"Hey I've been looking everywhere for you, it's Ridley..." Owen began to tell everything that he had learned about her current condition so far since he last checked in

However before he finished telling him, Matt began to run towards the gallery where he found Derek and Meredith cuddling into each other for comfort. He walked up to the window where he saw everyone preparing for her surgery just she was being wheeled in on a gurney completely unconscious and unaware of what was happening around her. He went to where Meredith and Derek were sitting and silently sat next to them, while trying to dry his waterfall of tears.

"If the internal bleeding in a patient is so sever it can lead to a hematoma or hemorrhagic shock which can cause brain damage or ... Death" Matt said breaking the silence as he began treat the situation than as a normal case rather than dealing with the truth

" Matt..." Derek said sympathetically, he knew what Matt was trying to do and he knew it wasn't going to work

"Then again, if the break in the patient's leg isn't clean or if it has an infection due to the foreign object in it then the patient could lose their leg or having difficulty walking for the rest of their lives" he said as if he was reading it from a text book, with the same monotone voice

"You know what I'll be right back" Meredith said suddenly getting up and leaving the gallery

" Meredith... Derek I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that, I don't know what got into me" he said beginning to break down slightly in his seat

"Hey it's okay we understand trust me we do, Ridley is like your sister and she's your best friend it's hard when something like this happens" Derek said trying his best to comfort the young man while trying to control his own emotions

"She's my person you know, she's cant die okay? She just can't" he said as his voice began to break with how much he was crying

"Hey shhhh... It's okay she's going to be fine, Ridley is a fighter like her mom okay? She is going to fine" Derek said repeated trying to convince himself as well as Matt while he cradled the boy into his chest for comfort

They sat like for at least five minutes before Meredith came back into the room just as Callie, Owen and Miranda were starting their surgery on Ridley. When Meredith saw how upset Matt was since she left, she went to sit next to him and took his hand as he laid his head onto her shoulder while Derek took his other hand and gave Meredith a look. They all silent let the tears fall while watching Miranda tried and control the bleeding till they were interrupted by someone entering the room in a hurry

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Derek demanded as he stood up so he could become more intimating to Mason however mason couldn't take his eyes off Ridley lying defenceless on the surgical table.

" Derek calm down okay? I called him" Meredith told him knowing that it was the right thing to do

" Why? This is for people who love Ridley, you know her friends and family not for casual sex buddies" he said harshly although it still disgusted him to think of his daughter as a sexual being more so with a child of mark Sloan's

" I don't care what you think about me but we're more than just sex buddies okay? She's my girlfriend...And I'm in love her..." Mason confessed while submitted to the overwhelming urge to cry

In the surgery

Miranda and Owen were having a hard time trying to locate where the blood was coming from due the amount of blood she was losing, they had both the interns using clamps and suction to try and clean some of the blood out of the way.

" Miranda if we don't find what's causing this much blood then she will bleed out, she's already went through three blood bags and is nearly on her fourth!" Owen told her as they tried to act normal so they didn't worry Meredith who would know something was wrong

" I know but there is just so much blood, Oh my God Ridley is going to die on my table. The little girl who tried to dissect her juice box when she was two is going to die on my table!" She said beginning to panic as all rational thoughts went further out of her head

" You know what? Bokey can you pass me one of those cloths please? ... Thank you... Now I want you to forget who the patient is if it helps you then I want to think of this an exercise and completely fake" he said placing the cloth gently on Ridleys face so that no one could see her

" Okay just give me a minute to feel around, no one speak or move. So... That's fine...okay... Yup... Wait I think I have it... Yeah it's the her spleen that's ruptured" she said relived that they had finally found the bleed

"Okay so tell me what you need" Owen said trying to make what had to be the hardest surgery of her life just little be more easier

" I'm sorry but I need fewer people inside, I only need to one intern. You can help Callie or do something else" she said trying to be as rational as she could be

"Ok Peterson hand over your instruments to a scrub nurse and go see if Dr Torres needs you, Callie how you doing?" He said taking a step away from the table and heading towards Callie

"She has a comminuted fracture and one of those is because of a mental fragment for the car which has cut into the bone so hard that it broke. So far I've fixed the majority of the bone" she said sounding a little stressed out, partly due to worrying about later complications.

"What's left?" He asked hoping for any good news at this point

"I just need to take out the mental fragment and fix that part of it then that should be me, when I'm done I can go and tell Meredith and Derek how it went okay?" She told him as she got to work

" Yeah that's fine, guys I know that it's hard trust me I do but you're doing so well, page me when you're done or if you need me. I think I should go and inform her extended family" he said as he went to scrub out

Elsewhere

In the conference room some of the other attending's who had all gathered together in the room waiting for Owen to either confirm or deny the rumours that were currently spinning in the rumour mill of the hospital. No one was really talking to anyone, they were most comforting each other as they thought the worst

"Are you sure that you didn't see Ridley's name on the OR board maybe they put down her full name?" Jackson asked Alex who went to checked the board as soon as he heard the rumours

"No there's no mention of her, there was two females her age. A patient called Anna Potter who was having a c-section and a Jane doe who had internal injuries and a couple of broken bones" he told them although he wasn't sure what Ridleys injuries were meant to be

"Maybe she's at home completely fine and is sleeping in her own bed" Jo said through her tears while Alex gently stroked her knee to comfort her

"Has anyone tried to call her?" April asked as she fixed the blanket around Adam who was curled up in a chair fast asleep, she wanted to be near him as soon as she heard the rumours about Ridley

" I tried her cell and home a bunch of times, and all of the calls went straight to her voice mail" Richard said making coffee and tea for everyone, he liked to keep busy while waiting for news like this

"That just means shes not picking up there could be a thousand reasons why she isn't picking up" Cristina said picking up Lilly so she could hold her closer to her

"Meredith and Derek aren't answering theirs either or their pagers so who knows the answer, but surely someone would have told us by now. We're her family" Arizona said taking the coffee from Richard as he passed them out

"Unless Owen didn't want to so that we would focus more on our work, I mean it wouldn't be the first time" Cristina said referring to the whole Henry,Teddy surgery that she went through

"You know I'm surprised Mason isn't here" Jackson said out of nowhere while he looked around

" Maybe she's with him, although does anyone know the real story with them? I only know the rumours which vary from them trying some kind of social experiment to she's pregnant with their love child" April said as Jackson wrapped his arms around her waist as she leaned into him

" They're sex friends... Sorry they're dating or were, I'm not sure if its changed now after today's events" Alex said although he quickly changed his statement once Jo hit his arm

" Which is why Derek and him were fighting, god it's like the whole Mark and Lexie thing all over again but much worse" Arizona said understanding now what was going on between her fellow doctors

" Did you know Ridley was thinking about getting tested for the Alzheimer's disease along with various different types of mental illnesses ?" Jo said absent minded bringing everyone's attention to her

" What? Why" Richard said not knowing what good could come off knowing if you had a disease that could destroy everything that you are, he should know. However before anyone could reply Owen walked through the door

" Owen! Where have you been? I've been paging and calling you like crazy, have you heard the rumours about Ridley?" Cristina said as soon as he walked in and closed the door

"That's why you're here isn't?" Jackson realised by the look in his face

" Is that blood on your scrub top? Owen what's going on?" April asked suddenly becoming upset, the blood on the top could have been anyone's but in the current circumstance it was likely that it wasn't a good sign

" Ridley was in a car accident a couple of hours ago..." Owen began to say before everyone interrupted with their mountain of questions, although he soon hushed them down by a single motion

"She's the Jane doe right? The one in the OR due to internal injuries and a broken leg, I went to check and see if she was on the board... Which she was" Alex said defeated as he slowly sat down on the seat next to him as the realisation slowly started to settle in.

" Yeah she is, I didn't want to worry anyone till I had a chance to speak to you myself plus I didn't want it getting out before Meredith and Derek knew" Owen said as he walked around the room till he stood next to Cristina

"That means that Miranda and Callie are doing the surgery, how are they doing?" Richard asked knowing that he would put the best surgeons on the case however difficult it maybe

"Guys I'm not going to lie to you it's not good...Miranda couldn't control the bleeding for a long time, Ridley went through three bags of blood and she was on her fourth by the time she found the source it. Even then I..." Owen said before his emotions got the better of him

By the time that they all made their down to the gallery to see the progress that Miranda and Callie were hopefully making in Ridleys surgery. However when they went in rather than seeing Meredith and Derek and whoever else was meant to be there, they saw Miranda and Callie silently crying as they looked down into the OR that it over looked. Miranda was still have covered in Ridleys blood which almost immediately told them that something was wrong

"What happened?!" Arizona asked as she walked towards Callie so she could comfort her, however as soon as she came near her Callie crumpled into her arms

"Is she okay?!" Cristina asked as she quickly gave Owen Lilly to hold as she and Alex walked up to the gallery window to see for them self's.

" I repaired the spleen but she... She lost to much blood and her stats just kept dropping and dropping then she..." Miranda tried to tell them although her voice kept breaking with the amount of tears that began to fall as she relived the experience

"She flat lined?" April asked almost desperately as her vision became blurry with the tears that began to form as Callie silently nodded.

Cristina and Alex knew that it was true by what they saw down in the OR. Derek was barely able to hold up Meredith as they both fell to the ground as if the pressure of their grieve of their only daughter had weighed them down, they were both heavily crying. Matt quickly ran out of the room holding his mouth as if he was going to be sick at the sight of his dead best friend and his only person lying very still on the OR table. Masons actions were the most heartbreaking of all, instead of crying by her side he began to climb on top of her so he could have a better chance to succeed as he tried desperately to revive her by using chest compression's and mouth to mouth. In between the mouth to mouth they could hear him shouting.

"YOU DON'T GET TO LEAVE ME! NOT WHEN I'VE JUST FOUND YOU! RIDLEY PLEASE COME BACK BABY, COME BACK!"

Ridley

Ridley woke up on a rather cold OR table in the OR where she had last been, she couldn't remember why she was there. The last thing she remembered was driving home from her shift at the hospital then suddenly there was a sharp white light then all went black, she guessed that she probably dreamed it. When she got up she realised that she wasn't wearing the clothes she had gotten changed into after shift, she now wore a white crochet dress, white heels, matching sliver and white jewellery She got up from the table to look into one if the cabinets which she knew from experience was reflexive, she noticed that her make up was ever slightly more soft and gentle than it had been before since she now had slightly smoky eyes and pale beige lip gloss on. Even her normal mass of wavy hair was different since it now had a double plait around her head starting from the sides, the rest sat in soft waves.

"What's going on?... Hello? ...hello?!" She said while walking into the halls which would lead up the main reception of the hospital, a shortcut she had learned a while a go. Although she noticed that the hospital was unusually quite

" Hi Ridley" said a voice that she had never heard before, she slowly turned to see a woman that she had only seen in photos before.

" Aunt Lexie? What are you doing here? Am I dreaming" she said slightly rambling due to nerves about what this could mean if it wasn't a dream

" Ridley you were in accident, you had sever internal bleeding plus you had a comminuted fracture in your leg" she informed her as she walked towards her

" Had as past tense? Aunt Lexie am I dead? Because normal people can't usually see their dead aunts when they get hurt" she said venting slightly knowing that couldn't be good

" No you're not dead stupid, you think the after life looks like the hospital come on. You're in what they like to call limbo or what I call the land of the misguided" said a very handsome man who wrapped his arms around Lexie's waist.

" Mark I'm guessing? Nice to meet you, so if I'm not dead, then why am I here? Am misguided?" She asked remembering what her dad said about the famous Mark Sloan wit

"Not yet but you could be if you don't figure out that you need Mason like you need your heart because they're much the same thing" Lexie told her as they began to walk towards the famous love elevator.

"I have to tell you that I like the fact that my son and Derek's daughter are a thing, it's very cute I must say" mark said laughing slightly at the thought that their families were still being intertwined

"The point is you two could go two ways right now, one way is you could break up with him to please Derek and the other men in your life and spend your life with a bottle of tequila" Lexie said making it sound like the least appealing option

" Or you could forget about your dad, admit your real feelings for mini Sloan and complete fall head first into you're love for each other. But if you do that then you can't do what you're mom did because it ruined you're dad and Mason is too fragile for that" Mark said sounding very protective of his son

"What do you mean fragile?" She said not fully understand, Mason and fragile weren't words she would put together

" I'm not sure what he told you about his childhood but he never had any real examples of stable happy relationships. I mean I was never there, his mom had so many different boyfriends none of them really that serious. Him falling for you is a big deal so don't break his heart" Mark told both warning her and informing her

"Listen I know that us Greys are a dark and twisty bunch ,but sometimes when you find the right guy then you could have a little bit more shiny and bright in your life. I know it's easy to push people away when things get tough but don't it makes things harder when you have your way back to each other. Neither one of you will survive that" she told her speaking from both her experience and from Meredith's

Suddenly everything became very bright as a voice began to boom into Ridleys ears, at first it was just a mass of sound. As for the light it became so bright that it blinded her.

Back in the OR room Mason was still trying to bring back Ridley, refusing to accept that she was gone. Despite everyone around him trying to get him to stop, at first it was just pleads till Owen and Alex arrived and began to pull him off her so that he could see and feel that she was really gone. However once he stepped away knowing that he wanted to be alone he heard something that he never thought he would hear again, the sound of her breathing...

Ridleys outfit: limbo/set?id=88053815

Lexis back_from_dead/set?id=88057407


End file.
